The Girl in Green
by Saturnine Pariah
Summary: A fan fiction story inspired from the Mob-Talker patch of Minecraft. Dyllan had lived alone for a great portion of his life in a peaceful valley. Despite the companionship of his dogs and sparse encounters with the villagers he still felt a longing for a different type of companionship. A chance encounter with a orange haired girl however would dramatically alter his life.
1. The Girl in Green

Chapter One.

Spring had finally arrived after several months of snow and sleet blanketed the landscape of my home. The grass, forests, wheat and vines that grew upon the bricks of my home began to show their bright vibrancy again in contrast to the bleak winter that scarcely seemed to disappear under the sanguine rays of the morning sun. The place of my residence is a tranquil one, nestled in a valley in the northern hemisphere and bordered by great forests to the east, grasslands to the south and mountains to the north and west.

Rarely did I see any hostile mobs or have to fight, but I was always cautious on my travels on foot, I would carry all the essentials if I had to stay the night outside my home. That morning I decided on exploring the forest, and possibly do some hunting. Wild game had always had a unique flavor over farm raised meat and that flavor was a craving that I couldn't refuse. I grabbed my bow and arrows, a few potions, my map, compass, bread and my armor and made my way to the rail car.

The tracks lead from my house about a few hundred blocks to the edge of the forest, it was far faster than walking. The forest was ancient and almost untouched; rarely did I enter this primeval area for reasons beyond hunting or gathering the wild apples that grew in the orchards. The hunting stand I built was due south of me and so I began my trip with a cautious enthusiasm. I sat in the stand for hours waiting patiently for any game to wander through; the bait was a pile of old wheat near the center of a sparse clearing in the forest. My stand was situated a few blocks above this bait in an artificial tree I created.

I would sit there waiting, listening and watching for anything to pass by; it was the customary price I had to pay for fresh meat. The only visitors that came close to the bait were a pack of wolves and a spider. Seeing that my trip was a fruitless endeavor I decided to leave and to try again tomorrow, that was until I heard a loud crash and rustling in the fauna below me. I could see the brush rustle and shake I immediately drew my bow and sighted in on the possible target. My adrenaline pumped and I breathed slowly as I began to see what the creature was that disturbed the bush. To my shock and surprise it was not an animal or mob..But a young woman, dressed in a jacket that was green with matching shorts, the hood that covered her head itself had embroidery of a creeper's face.

Her hair was longish, orange red and unkempt. Her eyes were a distinct shade of amber. She was carrying apples in her arms and hummed as she walked through the clearing. Curiosity and a profound awe made me lower my bow as I gazed upon this new face. I took every detail to memory, her long smooth legs, petite frame and colorful hair. I mentally recorded this moment not knowing if I would ever witness her again. She continued to blissfully walk with her apples humming a sweet little tune, all the while completely unaware of my presence. While caught up in the moment I didn't notice the direction in which see walked, apparently in my daze she had walked to the base of my tree stand and began to climb the ladder upwards.

Panic took me out of my daze I as I began to realize the situation at hand. Before I could react she had already began to throw her collection of apples into the stand, she energetically burst upwards still humming her tune only to encounter me sitting on the inside. Her eyes grew wide with shock and surprise, the humming stopped and she was quiet. We both simply stared at each other for what may been an eternity. She cocked her head in a pensive manner of curiosity and confusion. I simply sat there and mirrored her movement. She then asked in a confused and timid voice " W-What are you doing here?" it took me a moment to register her question. She asked the question again but more sternly.

"What are you doing here?" I responded honestly "I was hunting, but no quarry wandered near. I was about to leave when I saw you appear" Her face was still in confusion but a spark of curiosity gleamed in her amber eyes at my response " What's hunting and what are those things you are holding?" she gestured with her hand at my bow and arrow. "Well it's when you kill an animal for food, and these are the tools one uses to do it…this is a hunting stand" the confusion left her expression only to be replaced by a greater air of curiosity. The situation was more awkward for my tastes and decided to shift the subject to why she was here.

"So why are you here?" I asked. She climbed further into the stand and sat across from me " I sleep here sometimes, when it gets too dark outside" she began to eat the apples with little care of my presence, biting and chewing at a voracious rate and with a face of bliss the entire time. She paid little attention to me as I watched her. The only distraction was the sight of the sun slowly setting in the widow behind me. Before I could say anything else I turned back to find the female interloper sleeping on her side after gorging herself on apples.

The apple cores were in a pile next to her," You must have been hungry" I said aloud to myself. Seeing that the sun was already beginning to set I weighted my options for what possible actions I could take but I was distracted by the sleeping form in front of me, her face was simply peaceful. Considering the distance I would have to travel in the short time I had left I decided on staying the night in the hunting stand. I positioned myself near one the corners and began to unpack my gear as quietly as I could. A pillow and blanket were a standard part of my provisions.

I sprawled out a good distance away from the girl and kept in parallel to her frame, yet despite this I still felt like that I was inappropriately encroaching upon her personal space. " It can't be helped I suppose" I whispered to myself, I then noticed that the girl was shivering, which was odd considering that she was wearing a jacket, as I quietly crept closer to investigate she began to whimper softly. This startled me into a panic of concern for her on how to re-mediate the situation. The only course of action I could think of was to cover here with my blanket. She stopped shivering but her whimpering did not cease.

Those whimpers cut at my heartstrings; I mentally yelled and argued with myself as to what I should do. In the heat of the moment I did in hindsight a very bold act, I gently picked her sleeping form up and cradled her in my arms and positioned her against my chest. I then softly stroked her head and held her against myself. It worked thought, her whimpering stopped and her body relaxed into mine. She nestled her head into my chest. She made a slight smile on her face as she rubbed her head against my chest. My heart was fluttering and if I could have seen my face it would have been redder than red stone. I slowly fell asleep still gazing upon this girl nestled against my chest.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. My Name is Cupa

Chapter Two: My Name is Cupa.

The morning light was a stark contrast to the shadows projected on the inside of the hunting stand. I awoke drearily and slowly began to remember the occurrences of the night before. The young girl still nestled on my chest had contorted her body into a curl around me; she draped her slender arms around my torso and rested her hooded head upon my chest. I contently smiled at the sight and feeling of her warm yet petite frame nestling against me.

Despite this my mind raced with questions all of them have yet to be answered. Questions some of which I said aloud "How long have you been out here in the wilderness?" "How long have you been alone?" but the finale question I asked woke her from her slumber. "What is your name?" she was obviously not a morning person; she was sluggish in her awakening. Eyelids still drooping and she mumbled as she lifted her head upwards and meet my face. Her eyes were light amber, far more beautiful up close than from a distance.

She slowly began to register the scenario; she went from drowsy to active in mere seconds. Her eyes widened and she shoved herself away from me and settled against a corner of the stand starring at me. Her face was an avid mixture of embarrassment, surprise and anger "W-Why are you here?! W-Why were you holding me like that?!" She yelled with an extended finger pointed at me. She then noticed the blanket that I wrapped around her; it drew her attention and a bit of her spite away from me. She examined the blanket as if she had never seen anything like it before. An infantile awe overtook her face as she examined the blanket. Seeing her distracted presented the opportunity I needed to explain what had transpired. " I had to stay the night, like you mentioned I can't afford to sleep out in the open at night.

You fell asleep before me." I began to carefully pick my words as I tried to explain what I did next "You, you were shivering and I, I thought that maybe if I covered you up that you might be warmer." Her face showed a hint of blushing. "But you started to whimper for some reason. I just couldn't in good conscience leave you in that kind of state." "The only thing I could think of was to reassure you…which meant physical contact. It worked though because you relaxed and slept the whole night without shivering or whimpering" I looked away slightly and stroked the back of neck blushing myself and waited for her response.

I turned to meet her gaze only to see her wrapping the blanket around herself with a small sheepish smile on her face; her cheeks were as red as red stone. "T-Thank you...uh." she paused and looked at me "I'm sorry but I guess I should ask for the name of person before I thank them" "Oh...its Dyllan...my name is Dyllan" "Dyllan?" "Yeah that's my name" "Thank you Dyllan" she replied. "May I ask you what your name is?" she was taken aback by the question "You, want to know my name?" I was confused; she had said it as if no one had ever asked her that question before.

"Well...yes, it's only proper that I learn the name of the person that I helped" she paused and her face saddened. "No one, in a long time has asked me that" what she said answered some questions about her, she had obviously been alone for some time. "What is your name?" she looked back to me and responded "It's...Cupa...my name is Cupa" I started to stand up and make my way to my pack " Well Cupa, seeing how you devoured those apples I can imagine that you're very hungry?" she nodded yes, " Well I know it's not much but it's better than nothing for breakfast" I broke out the three loaves of bread that I brought with me and gave her the largest one.

She stared at the loaf with a intensity that seemed almost comedic. "What is this?" she asked as I began to bite into my loaf. "its bread...it's food" I chomped down on the loaf. She examined the loaf, and then tentatively took a small bite. Her eyes lit up and she stared at her loaf with a new vigor, needless to say she tore into the bread within seconds. She then eyeballed the third loaf but was hesitant to eat it; I noticed this and in a quick gesture gave her half. She didn't tear into the piece I gave her but instead fettled the piece in her hand and looked down at the floor boards.

"Are you not hungry? If you don't like it you don't have to eat it. I won't be offended..." she interrupted my sentence with soft whimpers, she began to softly cry. Her tear droplets dripped down and hit the bread in her hands. Once again I found myself in a heart-tugging situation, only this time my concern was even greater. She spoke in-between the convulsions of her tears. " I..just ..don't understand..why..why you would do..do.. all of this for me". She then dropped the bread and then buried her face into her hands.

I sat there again in another trance of déjà vu, again I would have to think of a way to pacify the situation and once again I took a bold step. I slowly and gingerly began to hug her, she didn't protest to this. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her head in the same fashion as last night. Her convulsions stopped and her whimpering stagnated, in a shock to me she hugged me back tightly. She again buried her face into my chest, I could feel the warm tears roll down and soak into my shirt as she slowly began to collect herself.

This went one for a few minutes until she finally looked up with her redden, teary, amber eyes and asked "Why? You don't even know me but you've treated me so kindly." I saw another set of tears develop on her face; I slowly took my finger and rubbed them away. This grabbed her attention even more; she then looked directly into my eyes. "I honestly don't know Cupa," the hearing of her name took her by surprise. "Please don't cry Cupa, I just cannot stand to see you in pain". She blushed and hugged me even tighter; she then released her grip and slowly moved away. "I just don't know how to thank you." She shuffled and tried to avoid looking me in the eye. "You don't need to thank me" she turned to me again "you're the first friendly face I've seen in a long time Cupa and I don't want to see such a pretty face cry" this last comment made her blush even more.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Don't you have a home?

Chapter Three: Don't you have a Home?

The moment again became more awkward with the utterance of my last statement, Cupa sat there still blushing and trying to cover herself with the blanket that I had given here in a manner of trying to comfort herself. The only sounds that could have been heard were the rustling of the leaves and the faint echoes of animals. "How long have you lived out on your own..Without a house?" her face perked up to the question but displayed sadness.

She looked out then away; she was trying to find the right words to respond with. "I...I've always wandered around the forest for as far I can remember. I ate what I could gather and slept where there was cover from the rain" she paused then meekly looked at my face "I came across this place by complete accident a few weeks back...It was the only real shelter I could find beyond the abandoned villages or caves". Her face began to show a phase of painful reminiscence.

"I...I...never really stayed in a single area for too long, any of the mobs that were not Creepers or people would usually chase me off or try to get rid of me" I was hesitant to ask any more intrusive questions seeing that they brought up painful memories for her, again in the same manner as the moments before It hurt me to see Cupa upset. She sat silently and played with the blanket as I began to plan out my next course of action, my house had plenty of room, food, potions and space for another person.

She could stay with me, but maybe that might me a bit of a imposition considering that I just meet her, still though I couldn't sleep or operate normally knowing that she would be out in alone the in wilderness by herself. My mind raced through all the scenarios and possible solutions to the issue at hand. Cupa's sharp tugging on my shirt broke me out of this. "Are you okay? Is something troubling you?" her amber eyes and face displayed a genuine concern for my behavior. I sighed and explained as best as I could while under the trance of her face, " Listen, Cupa..Seeing that you don't have any real permanent residence or home" I slightly paused to pick my words carefully. "My house is not too far from here…and if you feel like it...You are welcomed to stay at it anytime and for any duration."

Again I felt my face heat up and I tried to avoid making any further eye contact with her. I turned back to see her, she was smiling; a huge grin was spread across her face. "I can stay as long as I want? Whenever I want?" she said with an energetic zeal. I nodded emphatically, "Yes, you'll get your own room, bed and hot meals every day. That's a promise" Cupa in a embroiled moment simply burst forward and hugged me tighter than the previous times, I thought I might just suffocate.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again as she hugged me. The moment was bittersweet; her energetic response was again like a sword to my heart. Her responses lead me to only begin to guess what hardships she had endured while living on her own, the feeling of uncertainty, fear and the loneliness. Granted I could empathize with some of these emotions but not to the degree that she had to endure. These emotions began to swell up in the form of small tears, for her sake I held them back. To respond so happily to such a mundane offer gave me a brief but surreal look of context to her life. At the same time thought, I felt relieved knowing that I could offer her a sanctuary, a warm home and stability and if permitted a set of arms to hold her when she scared or upset.

"Okay...Cupa" I whispered "let's go to your new home." I collected my gear and packed up, Cupa held onto the blanket as if her life depended on it. "You really like that blanket don't you" I sarcastically commented" she nodded with a big grin. The rail car was due north of us and it would be the fastest way to return to my home without a hitch. We began walking in the direction of my map and compass and quickly found the station I had built. Cupa again displayed a passionate awe and wonder of curiosity when she saw the system that I constructed.

"What is it?" she asked. "It's a simple piston system that launches the rail cart" I showed her the lever and explained the mechanics. "We ride in the cart, I pull the lever and the rails carry us faster to the house than by walking" here eyes gleamed ever brightly as I prepared the system, she focused in on every little detail with avid curiosity."Okay Cupa, just sit down inside" I offered her my hand and helper her down into the cart. She inspected the hull of the cart and looked back up to me "Are you sure this is safe?" I entered in on the opposite side facing the piston block and lever.

"Completely, traveling by rail or boat is far faster and safer than by foot" "Dyllan what is a boa.." before she could finish her question I had already pulled the lever and the cart went flying. She screamed shortly as the cart was propelled by the power nodes, and again in what would be foreseen as her eventual habit she grabbed onto me. A few seconds into the ride she became less tense and began to observe her surroundings, she was again in awe of how fast we were traveling. "I never seen these parts of the land before" she yelled. Everything was new for her, this entire experience an adventure and I'm her guide through it. "What's that!?" she asked as she pointed in the direction of the end of the rail line.

It was a two level brick home; windows adorned the front and sides letting in sunlight. The building stat on top of a hill overlooking a small duo of lakes, on the lake a dock led out into the shallows with a small boat tied and anchored. Mountains rose and fell behind it with trees, grasses and wild flowers growing on the outcrops. My dogs were playing in the yard in front while the livestock bellowed or ate food in their fenced in pens. Vines grew on the mortar which added an aesthetic value to the humble abode. Fenced in gardens and flower beds grew on the front of the property. It must have been a sight to behold for Cupa, even for me. I still couldn't help but develop a sense of pride at every moment when i gazed upon what i created in my time living in this valley. "Welcome home Cupa" i exclaimed, she looked back to me again with a profound expression of awe and excitement "Welcome to your new home".

End of Chapter 3


	4. House-Warming

Chapter 4: Housewarming

As soon as the rail car stopped my three dogs promptly ran over, their white furry mugs showed an avid excitement to see me once again. All three were jumping and yelping to greet my arrival and tried to jump on top of me "Alright, alright settle down fellas!" I mockingly yelled. Cupa stood directly behind me, wary of the dogs and their behavior. "D-do they bite?" she asked timidly while using me as a shield. The dogs then noticed Cupa and began to sniff and investigate this orange haired stranger.

She flinched and tensed up "W-What are they doing?" she was still scared. "They're just getting to know you" I said, I began to pet them. "Dogs identify people through smell, so for them this how they greet a stranger". Cupa's worry subsided as she watched me pet the dogs, again I could read her like a book and saw that she wanted to pet the dogs but was hesitant. "Don't think about it too much, and don't be afraid." She slowly began to pet the head of one of the dogs. "He's so soft and warm, you're a nice doggy aren't you?" she giggled as she stroked the head of my furry companion.

"The one your petting is Baxter, the other two are Vince and Cody" the dogs responded to their names in unison. "All three are brothers; I found them on their own when they were just puppies, I'm not sure what happened to their mother so I raised them as my own". Cupa stopped petting the dog and then stood up again with a renewed attitude towards the dogs. "Do you know what happened to their mother?" The question resonated quickly "I couldn't find the mother or any other wolves in the area to take them in" The dogs simply sat panting and staring at us. "They're lucky to have met you; I mean what could have happened to them if you had not taken them in?"

The sentiment in her voice revealed more to me about her appreciation for me taking her in. "Well I guess that you're lucky too Cupa" she smiled and blushed at the stament and simply nodded her head. After greeting the dogs I began to lead her on a much more detailed tour of the property. We made our way around the gardens, I pointed out all the different food crops and flowers for dyes. We also went near the edge of the lake and the dock. I showed and explained in part what a boat was and how to use it; she was in a perpetual state of curiosity as I explained and taught her about the lay of the land. The corral would be next on our visitation and she bolted to the gates faster than I could. The animals bellowed and exchanged their sporadic noises as Cupa observed them.

She stood in a fixed position tantalized by the sight of the livestock; l went to the storage shed and brought out some feed. "Do you want to feed them?" she eagerly nodded her head yes. "Alright now just hold your hands" she complied and I poured the feed in her hands. "Now just hold your hands through the fence". The animals were cautious at first but soon began to eat .She giggled and laughed as the animals gingerly ate from her hands "Their...Tongues...their tongues tickle!" she boisterously exclaimed in-between her giggles.

Caught up in the moment of seeing how much Cupa was enjoying herself I nearly forgot the one underlying problem, where would she sleep? The house had several rooms on the second floor but most of those were for storage. I could clear out a room and make a bed for her, add a crate and lamp. Perhaps it would be better to let her pick her room "I'm sorry to cut this short Cupa but we've got to pick out your room at the house" she immediately ran back to me eager to go.

The brick house was roofed with slates of stone and had wooden walls for the interior with a cobblestone floor. The front and sides of the building was adorned with large windows that allowed for a serine view of the land. She sprung into the front room as I unlocked the door like an eager little child, a trait that I was beginning to grow quite fond of. The front roomed was adorned with wool carpets and paintings, bookshelves stood near the corners to the left. The chairs and table were tucked away near the wall of the kitchen area to the far right of the building on the first floor.

At the far end of the building was the staircase to the second floor. "Alright Cupa, let's see if we can find you a nice room to stay in shall we?". We both ascended the stair case to the second floor, in contrast to the ground floor the second floor was more of long hallway with windows and glow stone lamps lighting the way. The only features visible were the four doors on the right side of the hallway "Where are the rooms?" Cupa asked with a confused tone, "The rooms are behind those doors, let me just show you what your room will look like".

The fourth door down was my room and the largest in terms of space, a large bed sat in the left corner with a small chest and bookshelf to the right. A desk and chair were adjacent to the door to the right. "When I'm done you'll have room just like this Cupa" she walked around the room and then sat on my bed. "What do you mean? Couldn't we just share your room?" the questions were a shocker but I could see in her face that the question was sincere. I was taken aback and found myself scrambling for the appropriate words.

"Well...I...uh...don't you want your own room though Cupa?" she again began to fondle the blanket she had wrapped around herself and blushed. "You've already done so much...I don't want" she paused. I began to realize what she was trying to emote, her body language and word usage made it clear to me. She didn't want to be a burden. I sat down next to her and looked into her amber eyes, "I know you feel like you owe me something, you don't." her eyes widened and she stopped fidgeting with the blanket.

"All I want to is to see you happy, healthy and safe." She looked deeper into my eyes than before. "If you still feel that you need to repay me, than you can help me around the house or around the farm. However you're not obligated to. You're my guest and I want to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible." She smiled and hugged me tightly, again burying her face into my chest. Like clockwork my chest warmed and my heart fluttered to the embrace.

"That's not the only thing though" she said in a muffled voice from my chest, I was confused but before I could ask she answered "I'm nervous to sleep alone...this is all so new and that scared me a little" she then broke her embrace and looked back into my eyes. "When you first held me that night, when we first met…it was the first time in a long time that I ever felt safe enough to sleep" she darted her eyes away and started to play with the blanket. I hugged her and simply said "You'll never have to feel nervous again" I repeated this again after breaking the embrace and looking her in the eyes while holding her shoulders. "You'll never have to feel that way again Cupa I promise you that".

End of Chapter 4


	5. What's a Cake?

Chapter 5: What's a Cake?

Cupa again began to hug me with such great pressure that I really thought my ribs would have cracked or broken if you she continued. It was a heartfelt moment but it was also disconcerting, her behavior and expression of gratitude simply reaffirmed my suspicions about her life before she met me as tough and lonesome. These thoughts ran through my head as the girl still in front of me hugged me like a stuffed animal.

"Listen...Cupa" she released and broke the embrace to hear me out. "What is it Dyllan?" We both stared at each other as I tried to find the appropriate wording for my next question. It would lack any tact or finesse "Don't you want your own bed? We can share the same room but it may be a little awkward sharing a bed considering that I'm a guy and you're well a...girl". She looked at me with a blank stare, almost as if her eyes were staring right into my soul.

"I don't follow" she calmly replied, "You didn't have any trouble sleeping with me in the tree stand" I saw her implication and addressed it. "That was a different scenario Cupa, what I'm trying to ask is...Do you want me to make you your own bed" she paused and put on a set of puppy dog eyes "Why can't I just sleep with you?" the tone of her voice and the face she was making were simply too much to bear, I conceded and gave into her cute demeanor.

"You can sleep next to me if you want, I'll need to make the bed bigger though." She squealed with joy and again hugged me; I then heard a gurgling/rumbling sound. Cupa again broke from the embrace and in a mocking laugh i said "Guess all this hugging has made you hungry?" she nodded yes. "Alright then let's eat shall we?" she perked up at notion and started nodding her head. Cupa was energetic and hyper as we descending the staircase and entered the kitchen; I pondered what food we should eat.

It wasn't exactly dinner time and it was already past noon so perhaps a sweet snack would satisfy my and Cupa's hunger. She tugged on my shirt "So...What are going to eat?" She said this with both hands behind her back and her face extended forward. "Let me just see what we got" I looked through the chests and found the staples of my diet, bread, melon, pork, eggs, chicken, beef and milk. But there was enough sugar, wheat and milk for baking. An idea popped into my head and I smiled, I considered a nice little surprise for my guest. "Tell me Cupa have you ever had…Cake?" she immediately pounced on the question "No...what's cake? Is it as good as that bread you gave me?" she was in full on anticipation for the food that she knew nothing about.

"You'll find out, once you help me bake one you can have as much of it as you want" her eyes gleamed and she smiled "How can I help!" I pointed at the chest "just get three stacks of wheat, it's the same stuff you feed the animals. Then one egg" as she gathered the materials I asked for I prepared the mixing bowl and the rest of the ingredients. "She came back with the ingredients stacked in her arms and a grin on her face "Is this the right stuff?" I simply patted her on the head and nodded in approval.

She stood by me and watched as I began mixing the batter. She curled her nose in slight disgust at the light brown paste I was stirring. "What does it taste like and please tell me that's not what cake is?" she asked with a hint of caution in her voice. I dipped my finger into the batter and then extended it towards her. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but I assured her that it was safe. She enveloped my finger into her mouth, her face lit up. I smirked "Good isn't it?" she was nodding yes and asked for more. "You can have more once it's done baking. It's not good to eat too much of the batter raw" she nodded that she understood but she still had a gleam that could only me that she now craved the temptation that I had introduced to her.

After putting the pan in the oven I turned again to Cupa while we're both cleaning the dishes and began to share a little bit of my history to start a conversation. I didn't want to start off too in-depth so I just talked on a subject related to what we were doing. "I've always enjoyed cooking; it was skill that my father taught me from a young age." This must have caught her attention because she stopped scrubbing the bowl. "The first recipe he ever taught me how to make was cake, he would only let me make it on special occasions though or whenever we had ingredients at our disposal".

A slight smile crept up on me as I reminisced on the days of me of and father. "What kind of special occasions?" I momentarily stopped my musings of my halcyon days to address her "Birthdays, celebrate the harvest festival or as a welcoming food for a house guest…but..." I slightly paused as the depth of my memories came into fruition "...it's been so long since I've celebrated anything." Cupa picked up on my wordage but was hesitant to say anything. I could tell by the look in her face and way her hands were positioned that she wanted to do something but she was for once hesitant about her actions.

A momentary spasm of sadness sprung over me, recalling those memories troubled me, but it passed as I soon detected the smell of the cake baking. Cupa simply stood in place eyes closed and deeply inhaled the aroma. "Smells like its done" and it was, golden brown with just the right amount of moisture. Topped with icing the cake was a work of art. I set the table up and began to cut the cake. Eight big pieces sat on a plate in the middle, Cupa setting on the opposite side of the table was aching with anticipation "Dig in!" and upon my utterance she took in a large mouthful with her fork. She slowly chewed and consumed the cake, savoring the flavor.

She had demeanor of utter bliss. As Cupa did I did as well, each bite and piece I savored and enjoyed, but underneath the flavors was sadness emptiness. I would chew, sallow and then feel a almost gut wrenching sadness. I sat at the table malcontent and discovered small tears running down my face. Cupa broke away from her eating and noticed it "Dyllan are you okay?" I couldn't respond my mind was warped by the emotions that I couldn't even understand or explain.

Cupa got up from her side of the table and came to my side; she squatted down to my eye level. Seeing her concern and sympathy put me back on track, I was able to discern what these emotions were. "It's been a long time since I've had cake...Such a long time since I had anything to celebrate." I said with a bitterness in my voice, "But I don't have to feel that way anymore…I guess...I just needed someone like you to break down my wall and finally make realize just how lonely I have been" Cupa was confused but still somewhat comforted by the statement. In a manner of which she would have done, I surprised her with a hug and cried not out of sadness but deep euphoria. " Thank you Cupa...Thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate."

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Scars of Sentiment Part 1

Chapter 6: Scars of Sentiment Pt : 1

Again I found myself in the comforting embrace of my benevolent house guest. I cried for seemed like an eternity, Cupa said nothing but simply stroked my head and held me tight against her. No words were exchanged. There was only a silence and the sound of my own meek whimpers, at that moment there was no need for her say anything. To understand a pain, she need only hear my cries and feel my own sadness drip from my body. In retrospect she probably knew the harrows of isolation longer than mine.

The emotions slowly drained from me and I collected myself. We both simply stared into each other's eyes, her face showing a pained empathy and redness from what looked like her own tears. "I'm...Sorry...For that… It's been so long since I've had anybody...I was just so overwhelmed and I just couldn't" I was muttering nonsense at this point, I was at a lost to try and explain my own feelings to her and yet she simply looked at me with the face of a sad yet understanding demeanor.

Again she hugged me but it was different from the previous ones which were hard and all embracing. This hug was far gentler in comparison. She whispered "Please, don't cry anymore." She repeated this phrase softly each time getting quitter and quitter; she was falling asleep using my body as a mock bed once again. Again my heart fluttered and my tears stopped upon the sight and feel of her presence. I began stroking her hooded head once again in a sentimental fashion, her small mouth curled into a small smile as she uttered at an almost whisper "You're so sweet just like that cake … I'm...Glad I meet you".

She then fell asleep in my arms, softly breathing with little crumbs of cake and frosting still on the rings on her mouth. I wiped away the food and simply sat there appreciating this precious moment bestowed upon me. I too began to succumb to the prospect of sleep, but I fought against it and carried Cupa to "our" room. I tucked her into the bed and then retired downstairs to clean up our mess, as I scrubbed the dishes and put the chairs back in their place i noticed the windows lit the house by the light of the starry sky and crescent moon.

After the task was completed I ascended the stairs to retire to my chambers, it was an emotionally draining night and it felt as thought I could collapse at any moment. Midway up the stars I saw Cupa standing in the way wiping at her dreary eyes and yawning. "What are you doing up?" she simply responded with a yawn and came closer to me and lightly grabbed my hand. We both simply went to bed, normally I would have felt an admixture of nervousness and embarrassment of sharing my bed with a girl, but the combination of emotional exhaustion and my new heightened sentiment towards Cupa simply displaced those previous emotions.

It was a tight fit; I positioned myself on the side of the bed that was against the wall while Cupa had to cram herself tightly up to me, she again embraced me and wrapped herself around my frame while rubbing her head against my chest. As my eyelids slowly began to close I brought Cupa closer to me with a hug of my own, "Good night, Cupa". I would awake the next morning the same sight of Cupa's face still asleep and softly cuing. I tried my best not to awaken her from her peaceful slumber as I exited the bed. I softly closed the door behind me as I vacated the room and made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, I would have to make and eat a hearty meal for I would be working most of day to complete the chores.

I pulled out all the stops for this breakfast, eggs, pork chops, melon, bread, and even the left-over slices of cake. The table was set for me and for when Cupa would eventually awaken from her slumber. The areas within the windows were basked in the rays of the morning sun, the sound of birds echoed softly through the walls as I ate my meal. It was a serene morning like many others before my encounter with Cupa. I made mental checklist of what I would need to accomplish as I cut into the pork chop: 1. Pull weeds in the garden. 2. Harvest any ripe melons or stacks of wheat. 3: Feed the dogs and livestock. 4. If the fields are dry, water the crops. Those were the top tasks that I would need to complete.

I mulled over the tasks as I finished up my breakfast, my gullet was stuffed and heavy as I cleaned up my portion of the mess. Cupa descending the star case still sleepy eyed and approached the table. Her eyes lit up to the sight of the banquet I made for her. She tore into the food with a ravenous appetite. It was amusing watching her eat. In the span of time that it took me to clean up she had devoured all the morsels I had cooked for her. Content she relaxed into the chair and rubbed her stomach then let out a blissful sigh. "At the rate you eat food I'm surprised you can taste any of it" I jokingly commented as I took my seat across from her. "Well I'm always eager to eat anything _you _cooked!" she put emphasis on the "you", a clear cut complainant that I appreciated.

"If you're up for it I could use a hand doing some work today that is if you're not too lethargic from that meal you ate?" she simply jumped up and walked over, " So what do we need to do?" I explained the chore list and she enthusiastically offered her assistance. The field work was the first to get done; I showed Cupa which plants to pull and which ones to leave behind. We spent all but maybe an hour on the fields removing the sparse weeds. Cupa still wearing her green jacket was sweating heavily from the work in the field.

"Cupa don't you want to take off your jacket? You'll get heatstroke if you keep working with that jacket on" "No…I...I'm fine really." She rasped adamantly. "Are you sure? You can take a break whenever you want" "No...I...Want to help you finish your work...It's the least I can do". Seeing that she wouldn't give in I dropped the conversation and we continued the work. As we progressed Cupa's condition still deteriorated, I kept asking her to take a break or to take off her jacket to help her cool off. Again and again she refused and pushed herself to help me, I felt responsible for her condition.

By mid afternoon we had completed all the chores, but as we were walking back from the fields Cupa collapsed. "Cupa! Cupa! Please wake up!" I yelled as I tried to prop her up in my arms. I put my hand upon her forehead, she was burning up. I ran, carrying her unconscious frame to the shore of the lake and proceeded to take off her jacket. The water soaked into her t-shirt and her hair fanned out in the water, but it revealed something underneath. What was revealed ran down the right side of her body, a scar in the shape of a slash.

End of Chapter 6, pt:1


	7. Scars of Sentiment Part 2

Chapter 6: Scars of Sentiment pt. 2

The cool water leveled off at my waist line as I held Cupa in the water in my quick wit attempt at cooling her off. Checking her head again her body temperature had dropped considerably to a safer level, but she was still unconscious. My eyes were inappropriately drawn to the slash shaped scar on the right side of her body. It had to be old, the skin was only a slight discoloration from the rest of her body and it was considerably narrow. In my curiosity I lightly touched the wound; it was rough to the touch and taught even under the soaked cloth of her t-shirt. I shook away the curiosity and took her back into the house.

I dried her off the best that I could and laid her out upon the bed in my room, she would slowly awake drearily but was in a daze and not capable of coherent actions or conversation. I had her sip small amounts of a restoration potion and take small gulps of water to help her recover. Looking at her in this state made me feel all the more guilty, I asked her to help and she pushed herself too hard in her attempt to repay me.

Maybe an hour later she fully recovered and awoke fully to my presence but was alarmed to find that her jacket was missing. "Its okay, your jacket is right here." I presented her with the folded jacket. In a panic she rushed to put the jacket back on as soon as I handed it to her. "T-Thanks" she anxiously muttered quickly. There was an air of tension in the awkward silence that passed with her awaking.

I still had questions but I felt that there was no real appropriate way to ask, "Why didn't you take off your jacket?" Cupa was silent and weakly answered "Because..." she fell silent after that utterance she was leading me on, she knew I had seen her scar but simply didn't want to admit it. "Because of the scar?" I sympathetically asked. She stared directly at me and then back to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed with my back to her, "How did it happen?", I said with a hint of concern in my tone.

She gripped my right hand and began to talk. I noticed this and lightly squeezed back, "if it's too painful for you to talk about, you don't have to tell me." Her tugging on my hand became a full fold embrace from behind as Cupa wrapped her arms around my waste. She than began to talk with a tone of reminiscent "I grew up in a place that snowed a good portion of the year, so my parents always made me wear a jacket. When I was younger I used to love playing in the snow, I still do enjoy watching the snow" she paused but continued. "My parents always kept the house warm and cozy when I came in from the snow and they would always hug me" again she paused and her grip softly grew tighter around me.

"I was maybe ten years old at the time when my parents… ," I could hear the tears begin to accumulate in her voice. "It was the first days of winter, I knew because the frost was beginning to form on the plants. That's when a group of Creepers attacked the house, my parents hid me in the basement and gave me this jacket to wear, at the time my parents both told me that it would protect me from mobs so long as I wore it." She paused again and softly cried but soldiered on with her tale. "Before they both went to defend the house they told me how much they loved me and that they promised to keep me safe.

"I-I didn't know that would be the last time that I would see them" again she paused to collect herself "I could hear the explosions as my parents fought the Creepers, I hid just as they told me to, but the explosions stopped and there was an eerie silence. It seemed like hours passed and I left the basement to find my house in shambles and parents missing or dead." Again she softly wept, "There were huge craters around the house and everything was destroyed." She paused again to and I sympathetically rubbed her shoulder.

"I tried to find them..I looked for hours maybe even days for my parents after I left the basement..But I couldn't find them!" " I didn't know what to do, my home was destroyed, my parents were gone and winter was approaching so I fled, wandering the country side eating what I could find and sleeping in trees or caves." "The villagers didn't notice when I only took small portions of food, but as the winter weather progressed I had to steal more just to survive." She paused Her tone was still sad but it became defensive " I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble, but I couldn't make it on my own without having to steal…I just didn't know what to do"

"Couldn't you have asked for help form the villagers?" I inquired. "I tried that…but every time I approached them they ran away thinking I was a real Creeper and locked themselves inside their homes." Piecing together her story I couldn't imagine any of the villagers acting violent towards her, which still begged the question of how she got her scar. She released her grip on me and moved to my right side. "I lived on my own...Foraging and stealing what I could not trying to bothering anyone until one day" she paused and placed her hand upon her mouth " …a man attacked me while I was looking for mushrooms, he mistook me for a real Creeper and slashed me from behind" she was lightly crying as the memory was released.

"I can still remember his face...He was full of so much surprise when he saw that I was a human. He just stood there as I struggled to run away." My suspensions were confirmed, another person had attacked her "I ran for I don't how long before I passed out in a forest clearing..After that it goes blank" she paused again and continued with her tale "I awoke in a cave with some food and a restoration potion with dressings on my wound.

There was note tied to the potion explaining when and how much of the potion to drink to enhance the healing process...It worked and I was able to take the bandages off in a matter of days." She slightly tugged upon my shirt and leaned on me. "I still have nightmares about those days...and I know I shouldn't be scared of them...but" she paused again and the tears re-emerged upon her face. "That's why you were shivering and whimpering on that night? You were having a nightmare?" I asked she nodded yes, her mood began to change and her face lit up from a positive memory.

She sheepishly smiled while wiping away her tears. "When you first meet me and held me that night it reminded me of something" she promptly answered my question before I could ask it. "Whenever I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, ether one my parents would always hold me and stroke my hair to help me fall asleep...I would always place my ear against their chests to listen to their heartbeats" she was showing a content exuberance by now and had far flung away her sad demeanor.

"I always loved that sound". There was an air of silence after her exposition but Cupa still sat and leaned on me with an obvious weight lifted off her conscious. In the moment I simply did what felt natural and appropriate and began to stroke her head. She turned to me with a face of surprise, her amber eyes again piercing right into my soul. She then smiled and placed her head against my chest, "I love that sound... Hearing that sound always makes me feel warm and safe. Thank you Dyllan..Thank you."

End of Chapter 6


	8. Musings of the Heart

Chapter 7: Musing of the Heart.

A week had passed since Cupa's heat stroke incident and her revelation of her past. As time progressed I would offer tidbits of my own history with her over our shared meals, whenever we were working or just playing with the dogs. She asked frequent questions and showed a great interest in even the more mundane portions of my life previous to my present. I was able to expand the bed into a larger size and taught Cupa some basic crafting and cooking skills.

Even with the expanded bed she would always cuddle up to me every night, a phenomenon that at first I allowed out of sympathy but now have come to enjoy. She was curious about me and I was willing to answer all of her questions, even the ones that brought up painful memories, but I owed it to her to do so. During this week however I began to notice changes in Cupa's behavior and the arrival of new rather peculiar emotions in myself.

She began to wear her jacket less and less and even discarded it while working. She displayed a new air of confidence and seemed to display less and less concern for her body image. Whenever we were in the foyer reading, watching the fire in the hearth or cooling down from a hard day's work she would boldly sit on my lap and look me in the eyes, but her eyes had a different gleam to them. In the other times she looked at me with her amber eyes they were filled with cautious curiosity, she previously had the eyes of a child who was meeting a stranger. Her eyes now showed contentment or maybe even a deep affection when looking at me.

She would then rest her head against my chest to listen to my heartbeat. Stroking her hair or hooded head always put her at even more ease and she would fall asleep. In those sparse yet sublime moments I felt a deep affection for Cupa not just from her gentile demeanor but from the display of her trust and affection for me by choosing to cuddle with me in my chair or when sleeping on a spacious bed. She always was interested in learning new skills, helping me around the house; she always stayed close to me even when she didn't need to do so.

At first I thought that perhaps this was her way of making up to me for all I had done. Still it dawned upon me that I was the first friendly face she had meet in her years of solitude. My knowledge of her past life only reaffirmed my emotional view of Cupa, she was clutching on to me, holding on to me because she may have been afraid that I would disappear too. My intuition may be wrong or right at this point but I knew that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. When she slept in my lap I began to notice her feminine features, soft hair, smooth skin, long legs and although she was thin she did have small curves to her frame that no normal male could ignore.

But what drew me my eyes was her face, a small cute nose, rosy cheeks, locks of her bright red-orange hair drooped over her fore-head and a cute smile. She was beautiful in every way I could imagine, not in just her physical appearance for she had a sweet and affectionate demeanor towards me only to be rivaled by my parent's. I admired her and at the same time felt sorry for her life. She had to overcome and survive such tragedy and isolation only to become the lovable, sweet girl who cuddles next to me every night I slept. Yet a deep anxiety and concern grew in me over the course of the week, it would keep me up at night .

Did i truly love Cupa or was it just a crush? Did Cupa love me or was her behavior simply a deep affection for a trusted friend. I fretted over what would become of our relationship. Even with all these conflicting emotions rattling around in my mind they would dissipate every time I held Cupa or when she hugged me. During the week I had to give Cupa hand me down cloths for her to wear, she was appreciative even though my smaller cloths were still large and barely clung onto her, she did look cute wearing my old cloths despite all the possible wardrobe malfunctions we've avoided with belts and rough hemming of the clothing.

I didn't have the skills or materials to produce adequate clothing for her, but perhaps an old family friend could help me with my endeavor. I made the proposal while we both were eating dinner. " Cupa, how would you like to get some cloths that actually fit you?" she paused mid way through taking another bite of a piece of steak " I don't mind wearing what you gave me" she playfully said. "Cupa, those cloths are simply too big on you and I can only do so much on adjusting them to your size. It would be inconsiderate of me to properly provide for my…" I paused slightly near the end of that sentence what would be appropriate to say that she is my house guest, friend, Girlfriend?

Cupa interjected with an inquisitive tone "Where would you get these cloths?" her question derailed my previous thoughts of how address her without rocking any emotional boundaries. "Well, Cupa I have old family friends that can help us with finding you some cloths. They reside in a village one kilo-cube from here, it's a one day journey from here.." " NO!" I was shocked by her outburst. "Dyllan, they'll just run away and hide! I can't go to any village !" I should have known these would be here reaction but I was shortsighted to anticipate it, I should have known that she would be reluctant to go to any village after her previous experiences.

I walked over to meet her gaze, her face was flushed with colors from her emotional outburst we locked eyes and I could the see the anxiety to its full extent. "Cupa, these villagers are different." I said softly as I placed my right hand upon her warm face. Her gaze refocused upon me and her demeanor calmed. " They helped my parents raise me and they consider me family. They are not the type of people to turn anyone away so long as they are with me " her face softened and she placed her own hand upon mine. I paused and waited for her speak. " They helped raise you?" she asked. " Yes, when my parents were busy a kindly old inn keeper and his wife watched over me along with other members of the village

. They also helped my parents get on their feet when they first met." I then embraced Cupa in a light hug, she slightly flinched but met my embrace with a hug of her own, "Even if they were to reject you, which I know for sure they won't. Just know that I will always be there for you, so long as you are with me there will always be a place for you here with me." This out-pour of my own emotions solidified my view of her, I never would want to let her go. I would protect her against all odds. In her usual fashion Cupa buried her head into my chest and softly muttered something inaudible. In suite I began to stroke her head as she relaxed. "I'll go Dyllan, I want to meet the people who helped to make you into the person you are "

End of Chapter 7.


	9. Extended Family

Chapter 8: Extended Family

The old storage room and the crates in it were covered in thin film of dust as I entered the long sealed room. Cupa helped with my endeavor to find the proper currency we would need to purchase anything is the village. My father left behind a large sum of the currency as an inheritance to me upon his death "So the villagers trade these green stones for stuff?" Cupa asked as she inspected one of the glistening stones as we were walking with our packs to the rail car.

"Yes, they use those stones called Emeralds to exchange for goods and services" Cupa still marveled at the gem and held it up in the sunlight. The cart ride was short but pleasant as the morning sun was still wearily rising putting the landscape in an amber glow. As we walked I kept a constant surveillance of the area and kept my map out. Cupa kept in toe with me as we traversed the forest along the trail. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of us that was only drowned out the sound of forests. I looked at Cupa and saw hints of worry and anxiety on her face. I stopped mid way and faced her, "You're nervous about meeting them?" She slightly nodded yes." Well, you're not alone in that feeling" a curiosity swept over her face.

"It's been years since I visited them myself" what I said was true; however it would be more appropriate to say that I was nervously excited. Cupa bashfully smiled, I guess showing that she wasn't alone her in feelings reassured her. We continued our trek until with short breaks for meals and the occasional usage of the bush for the bathroom. The sun was waning as we reached the edge of the village; it was a stark contrast to the dense forests with its quaint buildings, fenced gardens, gravel roads and torch lamps standing as beacons in the dark night. A large arch stood over the village entrance, carved into it in faded black letters read "Sigonella".

Cupa stared at the structure as I rubbed the old wooden arch. It had aged so much since my last visit. A sublime feeling of reminiscence took over as we walked the gravel roads looking for the Tavern/Inn. Since the sun was setting most of the Villagers were already preparing for the night or had retired to their domiciles. The only sounds were the occasional bellow of livestock and the sound of the gravel crackling under our foot-steps. Cupa clung to me as we traversed the streets; she was uneasy and understandably nervous.

We soon arrived at the building in question it was slightly larger than my house in width but was a single level log cabin with a stone foundation. "The Iron Pig" was displayed on a sign to identify the Tavern. We could hear laughter and music echoing from the building, the lights were alight and casted shadows from the large windows. We opened the door and entered the lively establishment to discover that the people inside were all dancing near the center of the room in-between the tables to the sound of the music and paid no attention to us. Cupa clung even tighter to me as we walked to the back to the bar were a large man dressed in brown pants with a white shirt and green apron was cleaning a mug was whistling.

He was a bear of man, powerful arms, long torso, brown-green eyes and black hair with traces of grey, his beard matched the coloration of his hair. Cupa used me as shield as I approached the man, he didn't notice me until I spoke. "Gale" he stopped scrubbing the mug and his face jerked to my direction with excited eyes. He stared at me with his mouth slightly agape and his face in a locked expression of awe/surprise. "Dyllan is it you me boy?" Gale's voice had not changed at all; it was a deep with the endemic accent of the villagers of Sigonella. I simply responded to his question with a smile and nodded. Before I could make a move Gale rushed around the bar and embraced me in a rib crushing hug. "Ah it's so good to see ya lad!

How long has it been me boy 3, 4, 5 years?" he released me and put his hands upon my shoulders with a gleaming grin. "You've grown up so much! I can hardly believe that wee little toddler me and wife used to watch has grown up into the man before me. Speaking of me wife" he turned and called out "Isabel! Come out here we've got a very special visitor!" After calling out the name an older women with curled brown hair in a light crimson dress approached us from a back room. She wore glasses that rested on her nose with a lace tied around it's ends to her dress's collar .

Her hair was styled into two buns that sat upon her on the parallel sides of her head, behind her glasses were two hazel eyes that upon seeing me lit up. "Dyllan!" she leapt over and began to hug me and caressed my face. She laughed and giggled looking upon me shaking her head. "You got so big! What happened to my little Dill?" Cupa giggled at hearing my baby nickname. Wrapped up in the spur of this homecoming I nearly forgot about Cupa who was still behind me and cautiously looking over my shoulder.

I broke the embrace and gingerly presented Cupa with my arm wrapped around her. She was bashful and made little eye contact with my godparents "Gale, Isabel, I want you to meet Cupa," Cupa nervously introduced herself and waved. Both peered upon Cupa and then back to me and then back to Cupa. "A pleasure to meet ya! You are a cute little lass aren't yah?" Gale boisterously proclaimed as he shook her hand. Cupa was obviously intimidated by Gale's sheer size and was hesitant to put her tiny hand into his paw "Aye don't worry about him dear, he's a big softy he wouldn't hurt a fly" Isabel said as she hugged Cupa. "Dyllan we've got some catching up to do you know that right?" Gale said as he returned behind his station behind the bar. He motioned for us to take seats at the counter. Gale produced four large mugs of apple cider as we all took our seats around the bar counter.

"Dyllan first thing is first where did ya come across these fine little lass" Gale playfully asked as he took a large swig from his mug. "Yes, please do tell Dyllan, you were never the best around girls," Isabel interjected. I was embarrassed to tell the story but Cupa surprised me by speaking first. "We meet in the forest; he was hunting in his tree stand. I thought the thing was empty when I first saw him his eyes were huge!" she paused and giggled.

"It was so awkward at first, and we both had to share the stand since night was coming." Cupa ceased her talking and took my free hand. I took the hint and began to talk myself to recount for time lost. Gale and Isabel contently listened to our tale with great interests and had numerous questions, the only questions I didn't feel comfortable answering were the ones regarding Cupa's past. I felt that it would be appropriate for her to tell them when she was comfortable enough. Regardless of the taboo subjects of Cupa's history we still shared our moments with my god-parents.

Cupa relaxed and I could see her tension melt away as we talked and laughed at the bar, even while sitting on a separate bar stool she attempted to snuggle up to me. The conversation died down and Cupa began to drift into her slumber. I brought up Cupa's clothing situation and asked if there was a merchant that sold clothing. "Aye, the Donaldson's own a shop" Gale responded as he cleaned our mugs, "However you can visit them tomorrow.

For now I think we should set you two up with a room" he turned to me with smile and looked at the sleeping Cupa. He looked at us for a moment than broke his silence "She loves you lad." I sat there surprised by his comment. "How can you be so sure?" before Gale could answer Isabel interjected "Dyllan, take it from a woman, Cupa certainly loves you. A lady shows her affection in the tone of her voice and the way she acts around a guy". Isabel walked over and put her hand upon my shoulder and looked at the sleeping Cupa. "A girl would only do this if they loved that person" Gale added to the conversion "Aye, lad from the way you told your story you've given her plenty a reasons to love ya. You're a good man Dyllan"

End of Chapter 8


	10. Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 9: Confessions of the Heart.

Both Gale and Isabel looked upon me with a sanguine air of pride as I held Cupa in my arms. There words echoed in my mind, "_She loves you lad_". I guess all i needed was a third party to put to rest my anxious thoughts about how she felt about me. Yet still I wanted her to say it, maybe it would require me having to reveal my own true feelings for her for her to also express her own heart's secrets to me. I contemplated this as I stroked her sleeping head and gazed upon her peaceful face. "In all my years of watching couples coming' and a going I've never seen a lass cozy up with a lad and fall asleep in his arms so easily."

" I've seen plenty of fellas act a fool in this bar around the ladies but this... this is certainly something special" Gale softly said this as he and Isabel began cleaning up the tables and bar . Both of them retreated back to me and my slumbering treasure, "I'll get a room ready for ya, we're normally booked in Spring but we haven't gotten any patrons yet. So you can have your pick of the rooms lad" I reached for my emeralds and extended the precious stones to Gale. He gestured against it "You're family Dyllan, your stay is free just so long as you don't cause trouble, you and Cupa can stay for as long as ya need".

He smiled and rubbed my shoulder. Both guided me through the rooms, each one alone were set up like my bedroom expect in that there were two beds separated that were positioned in parallel positions . A small lamp illuminated the humble refuge. As I tucked Cupa into the right bed I took a knee and still caressed her sleeping head, her only response was a small smile and an "mmmmh". Gale and Isabel stood over me in silence, until Isabel broke the silence " You love her, don't you Dyllan?" she said sweetly, the question resonated before I could answer.

I stood up to face them, they both passively awaited the confirmation of what we all already knew, what I already knew I felt. " I do, I love her." I paused as I felt that I had to defend my emotions even thought I didn't need to " Ever since the first day I met her, I just knew that I wanted to protect her, to let her feel safe, and that's she belonged. I was lonely f or so long, and that's a horrible feeling and I didn't want her to feel lonely ether. She's very special to me" I looked back upon her sleeping form.

"I just don't know how I can tell her, or show her how I feel." I walked closer to Gale and Isabel and looked them both dead in the eyes, I was nervous and anxious at this moment, I had spilled my guts by revealing my deepest emotions. "To be honest, I've felt this way for a long time, it's just…" I hesitated but Gale filled in "You're afraid she'll reject you." He sympathetically said. He took the words right out of my mouth; I simply nodded to confirm what he said.

Gale grabbed my shoulder in a reassuring movement and put on a stern but sincere face. " Lad, me and Isabel have been married for over thirty -five years. Listen when we tell you that Cupa loves ya." I looked to Isabel and she nodded in agreement. "I just don't know how to say it or show it guys, I don't know what to do". Isabel stepped forward and took my head with her hands and looked into my eyes "Dyllan, you're father was in this very same predicament when he first started courting your mother. You're just like him, you have that same scared look in your eyes . It's scary how much you two are alike. He asked for our advice just like you were doing now."

She paused and a brief moment of angst washed over her eyes. "I can't tell you how to feel or how to show Cupa your true feelings. But when the time is right your heart will tell you what to do." She then gingerly kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room "Good night Dill". Isabel's departure left an air of silence as me and Gale stood in the doorway. "She's right ya know, you're just like your father." He chuckled then sighed " Son, I know what yer feeling. I can't tell you what you should do I can only hope that you can find a way to let her know how you feel. But knowing you I can rest easy knowing that you won't let that little lass's heart break" I thought over what he said and he was right this was my struggle not his.

Still curious for pointers or any clues i asked "Well how did my dad tell my mother? Better yet how did you tell Isabel that you loved her?" Gale nodded and simply patted my shoulder. " Your father was never too keen on picking up on the ladies, but your mother was able to get him to reveal his heart's secrets, how he did it I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders. " As for me and Isabel, that lad is another tale for another time. I'll tell you it one of these days but not tonight" Gale turned and walked to the door, he then whispered something inaudible before saying goodnight and leaving.

I took the bed to the left and tried to get sleep, I looked around the dark expanse of the room looking for answers to my dilemma, and nothing came. I tossed and turned on the bedspread in my restless state. A gentle tugging surprised me; I violently spun around to the direction of its source to see a drowsy Cupa rubbing her eyes. Without saying anything she sat by my side and leaned in closer resting her head against my chest. In that moment my previous anxiety and angst melted away only to be replaced by contentment, but new question sent shivers down my side " Did she overhear my conversation with Gale and Isabel on how I felt about her?"

I looked at her all the while, but saw nothing but her gentle sleeping face. Out of habit I stroked her head, but as I did, she softly almost at a whisper spoke out a single statement "I could never reject you." After that I realized that she had overheard the conversation and that she was revealing her own heart's feelings for me. I was touched and felt a sublime feeling wash over as I began to understand the implications of her words and present action. My mind was put at ease for that moment and as I began to fall backwards with Cupa in tow onto the bed. As I lay out on the bed with Cupa still snuggling against me she began to creep forward until we both seeing each other eye to eye.

Her amber eyes even in the low light still showed that same spark of affection as before but they closed as she pressed her lips against mine in a short but tender kiss. After breaking the embrace she looked upon me again with the same look in her eyes and smiled. " I could never reject you" she said again in a sweet whisper as she rested her head on my chest and resumed sleep. My heart and mind were both racing at this point, sleep would not come easy but to feel what I felt did reassure me about how I should proceed in our relationship. I put my fingers on my lips and even pinched myself to see if i was dreaming, but I was fully awake and what had happened was genuine. I contemplated Gale's, Isabel's and Cupa's words in my head "_She loves you lad_" "_Only a girl who loves a person would do that_" "_I could never reject you_". Slowly but surely those words and the warmth of Cupa's presence helped to put me into a new state of relaxation, sleep would come later but for the minutes preceding it I simply appreciated the moment bestowed upon to me. In in return i kissed her gently on the forehead right before i fell asleep.

End of Chapter 9


	11. A Day in the Village

Chapter 10: A Day in the Village.

I slowly awoke to the morning and began to recall the events of the night and day beforehand. I looked around my surroundings then back to Cupa's sleeping head, her words echoed in my head as I looked upon her " I could never reject you" .We would be both join Gale and Isabel for a complimentary breakfast before heading to Donaldson's shop for Cupa's clothing.

We departed and began walking down the cobblestone road towards the shop. The villagers were starting their daily tasks and the air smelled of fresh cut wheat and grass. Animals and dogs barked throughout the village with the laughter of playing children. The sun was just draping the landscape in its golden glow.

The landscape before me brought me back to the sublime days of my youth; I could still see myself as a small child running through these village streets without any care. But beneath my reminiscent thoughts I could still feel the tugging prangs of silence between me and Cupa. But as we progressed down the road receiving greetings from the villagers, some commented on how big or old I have gotten while some commented on how cute of a couple me and Cupa were.

However, even with the positive there were the negative forms of attention. Some of the younger women, whom were single, made subtle acts of flirting in an almost condescending manner by ignoring Cupa's presence with me. I found their actions to be rude, but what surprised me was a strong response from Cupa in the form of a tightening grip on my right arm. She even had a jealous look on her face when looking at those women.

Even after we past those women Cupa still held a tight grimace on her face. "Dyllan... Do you think I'm pretty?" the question was as spontaneous as is it was disconcerting. I actually stopped walking and met her gaze. She must have felt insecure with all those women flirting with me. Instead of an answer, I went with what my heart just as what Gale told me before " When the time is right your heart will tell you what to do".

I took her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, her face blushed and her eyes grew brighter. Gently I took her face with my hands and gingerly kissed her on the lips. She was naturally surprised but she eased into the embrace and wrapped her limbs around my neck and pushed forward with her own lips. We both broke the embrace and I rubbed her face, "You are not pretty…you're beautiful Cupa". She blushed with such intensity that her almost her entire face turned red and looked away in embarrassment to my comment.

She hugged me with a renewed exuberant intensity. She clung to me affectionately as we approached the shop, it was a quaint building with a sheep shaped sign that called the wooden building "The Rainbow Sheep ". A small bell on the door rang to alert the proprietor to our arrival. " Aye welcome to Rainbow Sheep! How can I help the lovely couple?" he was an older man, his hair grey and thinning he wore a plain clothing but had a apron bursting with tools and thread from it's pockets. "Yes, my friend Gale recommended you Mr. Donaldson. We would like to purchase some clothes." Donaldson began to rub his wrinkled chin as he squinted at us in contemplative stare.

" Alright, so who can I service first?" Cupa shyly stepped forward with her hand raised " M-me sir" Donaldson inspected Cupa and her jacket and shorts, "Hmm…" he muttered, " What is your name my dear?" " C-Cupa". "Well Cupa, your jacket could use some patch work, if you like I could repair it while you browse our dresses?" Cupa turned to me for guidance while fidgeting with her jacket. " It's your call Cupa." she nodded and removed her jacket leaving her only in her t-shirt and shorts.

" I'll have this fixed in jiffy" the old man said as he went to his work counter with the jacket, "Oh! before I forget the dresses are to the right side of the building and the women's changing room is adjacent to the displays". Taking the old man's directions we found ourselves walking down the shelves of the colored fabrics and display pieces. Cupa once again displayed a wonder struck curiosity as she caressed and gazed upon the dresses "There so soft and pretty!" she exclaimed. She began to choose out the dresses she was most fond of and brought them with her to the changing room.

I sat on a complimentary bench outside. A few minutes passed as I waited on Cupa, until she meekly called out my name, "Ugh..Dyllan...Could you ugh.." her sentence cut off as I approached the changing room door. "What's wrong is everything okay in there?" Cupa then burst through the door in nothing but her black bra and panties looking irritated and furious. Still shocked and stunned from the outburst I forgot to cover my eyes or avoid looking at her in under clothed state.

"All these stupid dresses are too big on me!" Cupa yelled as she dropped the articles of clothing at my feet. Still in the moment my eyes were drawn to other parts of her body, she noticed this and instead of scolding me as I was expecting she simply blushed, picked up a dress in an attempt to cover herself. A moment of silence passed as we awkwardly looked away from each other. Even with my brief glimpse of her body my mind was still tantalized by her physical beauty.

Even with her scar I found her more attractive since the scar made her look all the more unique. Cupa broke the silence when she asked in an embarrassed voice. "Do you...really think I'm beautiful?" She looked away from me fidgeting all the while in anticipation for my response. "Yes, I've always thought you were beautiful, I wouldn't change anything about you Cupa" I said this with a smile.

Cupa still looked away from me but meekly smiled "It's just, some of those other girls were prettier than me and.. ..I was afraid that you'd like them more than me..." I simply hugged her before she could finish her sentence. Her skin was soft and warm and she stood still in a stunned state from my embrace. Without her jacket on I could feel her soft bosom press up against my own chest and felt the skin of her back in my hands.

"You don't ever have to feel that way around me Cupa, I love you just the way you are." She softly cried and met my embrace with her own. After that emotional embrace I went to Donaldson who was just finishing up the repairs on Cupa's jacket and gave him the complaint and made the request of having a custom fitting, "Of course I can do that sonny! It's been ages since I've had an interesting project to work on" he said while finishing up his work on Cupa's jacket. "Bring in that young lass tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for her".

He presented the finished jacket, it was re-dyed a new shade of sage green that brought out the features of the Creeper embroidery and the fraying near the edges was hemmed and sewn down. There was distinct scent of pine infused with the soft fabric. "Wow, so how much do I owe you for this?" "Five emeralds." The price surprised me "Don't you think that's a little low for the quality of work you did, I mean It wouldn't feel right.." he interrupted by placing his hand upon my shoulder and in a calm sincere voice said "Lad, rarely do I get such a lovely young couple shop in my shop," "Besides I'll be charging ya full price for those custom dresses" he then drollery punched my shoulder and lightly chuckled.

I presented Cupa with her renewed jacket and she squealed with joy, after paying Donaldson his emeralds we exited the building to find a peculiar and possibly malevolent sign waiting for us. It was a knife stabbed into the wood of the door and attached to it 's handle was a note. We both looked at the misplaced blade, before I grabbed the knife and read the contents of the paper message. Whoever wrote it knew me by name, and they knew about me and Cupa. Questions and panic struck as my mind raced. This single note sent shivers down my spine and pangs of fear as I read it to myself and aloud to Cupa.

"**_Dyllan, you have taken actions against us by taking in that girl. If you ignore this request to leave her in the forest from whence she came you and your companions shall suffer!_**"

End of Chapter 10.


	12. Mystery of the Knife

Chapter 11: Mystery of the Knife

My mind was racing trying to put down a list of possible perpetrators who held any grudges or wanted us separated, why would anyone want to have me abandon Cupa and for what reasons! In my panicked frenzy I grabbed Cupa by the arms, she was stunned and taken aback " Cupa, please I need to know is there anyone you know that would want you alone or to have us separated" she slowly shook her head no but was still stunned by my grasp.

"I…I don't know Dyllan, I've never hurt anybody I don't know of anybody that hates me..." I released her; her eyes were filled with concern and worry. "Will figure this out Cupa, I promise." My attempt at reassurance did little to pacify her or me for that matter, we were facing an unknown possibly malevolent force whom had inside knowledge of me and Cupa. The fact that they could so easily have been following or observing us put me and Cupa into state of unease and violated our peace of mind.

The only clues to our endeavor to finding this interloper or interlopers were the knife and note left for us to find. We went back into the Rainbow Sheep to question Mr. Donaldson about the evidence. The charming bell again rang to alert him to our arrival "Welcome to…oh hello lad! Did ya need something or want to purchase something for ya self?" he playfully asked. He must have seen our dispositions and concern grew over his face. " Say, you two look like ya just saw a Enderman, is there something wrong?"

"You...You could say that" Cupa stuttered. "Mr. Donaldson, when we left the building where were you?" " Why I was inside the shop, taking inventory of the fabrics. Why do you ask?" I presented the knife and note "We found this knife and note stuck into your door as we left your building. We were wondering if maybe you or somebody else put it there." I handed the blade in question to him and he examined the blade with a quite intensity with his aged eyes.

"Well, lad as I said before I was taking inventory when you left the building and I would have heard the bell ring if anybody else came in." he then put the blade on the counter and read the note, he then looked up " You two need to report this to the guards, as for that blade I would suggest seeing O'Malley. He's the local blacksmith, if anybody was to know about this blade and where it came from it would be him. "Could you give us directions?" " I do you one better," he soon procured a map of the village and drew a path to the blacksmith and central guard station. " Just follow the directions on the map and it'll lead ya to O'Malley's place."

We thanked him and just as we were about to leave he called out "Take care and good luck to ya!". Following the directions on the map me and Cupa made our way to O'Malley's shop, all the while a I cautiously scanned the villagers, the paranoia may be getting the better or me but I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The trail of black smoke and soot grabbed our attention and pointed us toward the Shop dubbed "The Nether's Cauldron" and for good reason, the heat and smoke from the furnace and smell of sulfur and brimstone nearly suffocated me.

The man behind the shop's myriad of tables and smoke stood tall at the anvil like a giant hammering away at a white hot piece of metal at the forge. In many ways he resembled Gale in stature but had greasy knotted hair and a thinner gut. His forearms and exposed skin were coated in a light film of soot and sweat. I had to yell just to get his attention over the deafening clanks and chinks of his hammer pounding and the roaring of the furnace flames. He stopped his hammering and walked over to us with a slightly agitated look in his face and scorn in his blue eyes. "What do you want boy?" he asked in an aggressive tone.

"We came here seeking out information on a blade." The question aroused his interest and his face showed a new found inquisitive gleam. " A blade you say, what is it ya need to know boy?" I presented the blade " We were wondering if you or someone you know had made this blade, we found it stuck in a door with a letter addressed to us". O'Malley held the blade up and inspected it, slowly and methodically taking in the details of the blade with his eyes in an intensive stare.

We stood in silence as O'Malley gazed upon the blade. " I didn't make this, the curvature and refinement of the blade are too poor and there is no marking near the handle". "What?" Cupa asked in a confused state. "You see this blade" he pointed at it, Cupa nodded " This blade has a curve near the tip." He paused and presented one of his own blades " All my blades are straight and have no curved tips. In addition all of my metal workings have my signature stamp at the base where the handle is attached. He pointed to a small square indent on the front of the metal of his blade embedded with the letters OM." "This blade however has no stamp, is dull as dirt and made of a lower grade metal". He paused and a questioning tone resonated as he spoke to us while looking away.

"We blacksmiths each have our own stamps to signify our products, it helps to keep track of them and to prevent illegal selling of them by thieves or to prevent fraud." He rubbed his chin while talking. "Whoever made this blade is no professional blacksmith, it's too crude and the lack of an identifying stamp suggests that it was made by an amateur with little experience or the proper tools." "Alright at least that narrows down the search, but it still doesn't answer the question of who did though" is said to me. "Is that all ya needed? I need to get to the forge boy." " Yes, thanks again for the information we won't be taking anymore of your time".

"Alright, have a good day and come back if you're fixing to buy something". We left the shop with more questions than answers at this point but the information did eliminate the possibility of any of the villagers being the perpetrators. If it were any of them they would have to use a blade from a reputable blacksmith like O'Malley and his mark would be a dead giveaway. Caught up in the thoughts of who could craft such a crude blade I nearly forget to visit the guard station without Cupa reminding me. Two iron golems stood outside the building while soldiers in chain-mail armor marched to and fro around the perimeter of the guard station with swords holstered and spears at the ready, archers in leather armor were perched in wooden towers overlooking the expanse of the roads and interior of the guard station's property. Awestruck and intimidated by the guards we slowly made our way to the station to report the threat.

The desk clerk took an alarmed notice to the note we presented and hailed his higher up. An older man in a clean pressed blue uniform came into the lobby and briefly discussed the note with the clerk. "Well be sure to look into this right away sir. For now, I want you two to stay in Sigonella for duration until we complete or investigation. Do you have a place to stay?" "Yeah, we've been staying at the local Inn called the Iron Pig". " How long will it take?" Cupa meekly asked before I could "It may take a day or two. Until then you'll have to stay within the village."

"So can we still operate normally or should we remain hidden?" the chief rubbed his chin considering my question "We would prefer it if you mitigated your travels and outside excursions, but we do understand if you need to run errands. But keep them brief and most importantly stay to together". He put a heavy tone on the "stay together", before saying his goodbyes and departing back to his office. Leaving the station I felt a little more relieved, but Cupa was still showing a scared composure. She bit her lower lip and lightly tugged upon my shirt as we walked. "Nervous?" she looked at me and nodded yes. "We'll been fine, Cupa will figure this out and…" she interjected "I'm not worried about that, Dyllan...I'm more worried about losing you. I don't want to get separated from you and I don't want to see you or anyone in the village gets hurt because of me".

End of Chapter 11


	13. Concern and Curiosity

Her statement although brief was deeply sentimental, and it touched me. She was showing such great concern for my safety above her own it made also feel a twinge of guilt. She continued to cling to me as if she were trying to keep me from disappearing. "But are you not concerned about what would happen to you if we did separate..."

"Please don't say that!" she yelled...Her outburst shocked me but she regained her composure and spoke softly again. "I don't want to think about it..I don't even want to consider the possibility of losing you even for a moment" she was upset and clung even tighter to me. Seeing her in this state and catching the attention of the villagers were the ques that told me not to push the issue anymore.

I silently but briefly hugged her and stroked her head before we proceeded to walk with her back to the Iron Pig all the while having Cupa cling to me. The walk back was a slow and silent one, the only sounds were the crunch of our steps on the road and the natural sounds of the village. Cupa hadn't displayed this much concern for me before hand or at least not in such a manner that worried me.

It was bittersweet I suppose, she cared deeply enough to show this level of worry but at the same time it simply pained me to see her in distress. Her composure reaffirmed the situation we were in, all I could do was take the good with the bad. Gale and Isabel were curious as to why we returned without any clothing. I pulled them aside and informed them of the situation, both were shocked and Gale showed some unbecoming anger. "Dyllan, Cupa, rest assured that you two are safe with us."

He clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth; it was intimidating to see Gale this angry. "What kind of sick people would want to harm ether of you!" he yelled in his frustration. Isabel grabbed his arm to try to calm him down. "Gale, honey you mustn't get his worked up, the guards will handle this. I'm sure this will pass and that the issue will be resolved" Isabel's claim manner cooled Gale down, he looked back to me and Cupa and saw our surprised expressions "I'm sorry for that" he said embarrassed.

"But still I just can't see why anybody would want to see these two separated and even threaten them to do so?" Isabel again interjected "Gale, why don't you start asking some of the customers about this, see if you can find something useful for them to work with." Gale nodded his head in approval to the suggestion. "Aye, nothing loosens lips quicker than quality liquor." He then smirked, winked and patted us both on the shoulders before leaving to attend the bar's occupants and surreptitiously collect information. Isabel then looked back to us with sympathetic eyes.

"You needn't worry, you'll be safe and sound with us, the Iron Pig is too inviting of a place for your perpetrator to come to unnoticed." Even with her reassurance we both displayed uneasiness. "You two must be exhausted from the day you had, why don't you two go visit the bath and freshen up. When you're done I'll make you anything you want for a meal" she smiled contently and her warm aura and offer pacified us.

After getting a change of clothes for me and Cupa we were guided by Isabel to the bath. It was large room with smooth stone flooring and towel racks adorning the left side with multiple steaming tubs the size of small pools to the right. In the center were stalls with flowing fountains acting as showers . A changing room was to the far right and was contrasting with the pale stone with use of wooden boxes and fixtures.

A heavy steam and moisture filled the room. This room was located at the far back of the building and only open to people renting rooms and since me and Cupa were the only ones we had it all to ourselves. However a rather pressing issue at hand was the lack of any dividing signs for women and men. "Isabel? Is this a unisex bath?" I asked with great concern. Isabel simply laughed off my question, "Oh Dill you two are adults and what goes on in here is none of my concern."

She then giggled and winked at me in a rather suggestive manner. " Isabel?" again she mockingly played ignorant. "Enjoy the bath you two!" she then left us alone standing wrapped in our towels. Cupa rushed in and began her ablutions on the opposite side of the room. I tentatively and cautiously began to bath myself under the shower faucet. I was tense at first but the hot water and soap did begin to relax me and relieve the tension. The large tubs were at a wonderful temperature and murky from the minerals in the water, "I guess the water feeds from a natural hot spring?" I said aloud to myself.

I then began to contemplate how they constructed this room or got the water to feed into the shower heads and tubs. I had almost forgotten of the malevolent note and its unknown courier. A gentle splash on the opposite end of the large tub startled me out of my daydreaming. Cupa swam over near me with only her upper head sticking out the water.

"Did I scare you?" she tersely poked with a mischievous smile. "Yeah you did" I then looked around to see that the other tubs were empty, "Cupa, you do know that you could use any of the other tubs.." The question must have sparked something in her because she pounced on me and began to hug me tightly. I immediately blushed and was paralyzed from sheer embarrassment and awkwardness of the pressing of her naked body against mine. "I want to spend my time with you Dill! Plus...this is payback for you seeing me in my bra and panties." she said as she rubbed my chest and rested her head against it.

Again I found myself embarrassed with the fact that she was now calling me by my baby nick name. But the mood soured as she continued to talk. She spoke after some silence " I just want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can…I'm nervous that I'll lose you." She said in a concerned tone whilst looking me in the face with angst in her eyes. "I don't want to lose someone precious to me again; I don't want to relive what happened to me when my parents disappeared."

Her grip on my tightened and her face showed a seeping pain. "I...Don't want to lose you Dyllan." She then curled up to me as tightly as she could. I simply hugged her back and embraced her, "I promised you that you would never have to be lonely, that you would always have a home and place to stay." She perked up and looked back to me with hopeful eyes "I don't care who this bastard is, I won't let them come between us Cupa, I won't allow you to ever feel alone or rejected." Cupa'sconcern melted away and she showed a hint of relief looking upon me with her amber eyes. She smiled and sighed contently before resting her head against my chest again.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up or console me.." she then kissed me "..That's something that I love about you". "What else do you love about me?" I asked curiously, she blushed and slightly looked away, it was cute how bashful she could be in contrast to her boldness. " Well..uh..you're..uh.." she was stuttering. "You don't have to answer that Cupa, besides.." I placed my hand upon her face " I love the way you are from every little quirk and moment you blush to the all the hugs and smiling." She then playfully shoved me " See there you go again! You always know what to say to make me feel good". she paused, before speaking again. "You're just…so warm... kind...patient and generous.." she seemed to space out.

" Dyllan, can I ask you a question?" her tone again re-ignited some curiosity . " Of course, what is it Cupa?" she paused before asking " When we first met..why did you comfort me and offer me a place to stay..you could have just left me that morning or worse you could have shot me down with your arrow.? Why didn't you leave me?" Her questions was a shocker, but I answered with honesty as always "When I first saw you and heard you humming I knew that you were not at Creeper, that's why I didn't shoot you. As for not leaving you... I had been lonely for a long time and I saw that same pain in you that night...I saw a bit of myself in you, someone who was hurt, alone and scared. Not scared of the present but of the uncertainty of tomorrow. I couldn't let someone else go through that pain, i could never allow myself to set by and watch someone live like that. But in retrospect I guess I was also was trying to heal my own scars of isolation by taking you in to fill a void left by the death of my parents. Living alone in a house that used be full just tortured me until i brought you to share it with me. I love you Cupa and that's all that matters".

End of Chapter 12.


	14. The Note Courier

Chapter 13: The Note Courier.

I felt embarrassed with my explanation and turned away from her, and slightly rubbed my neck out of habit. When I looked back her eyes were watery and she was smiling. Instead of saying anything she again hugged me tightly and I could feel her warm embrace even over the temperature of the water. She began to hum the same tune of when I first saw her in the forest back what seemed like ages ago.

Slowly she began to drift off into a nap, which in a normal scenario would have be amicable but in her present state would be precarious to have to carry her out and back to the room . "Cupa, Cupa, you can't fall asleep just yet" I softly spoke as I nudged her back to consciousness_._

"How are you going to tell Isabel what you want to eat if you're asleep?" the prospect of food must have enticed her attention and she sprung back to attention "I'm up!, I'm up!". We both made are way to the dressing room and changed with our backs to each other. "I'm going to have to yell at Isabel for putting me through this".

I thought to myself...even thought I did enjoy the quality time with Cupa and the bath was relaxing. Isabel greeted us, seated us at a table and presented two paper menus with lists of all the foods that the Iron Pig had to offer. "Feel free to choose whatever you want, and if you want you can help with the cooking." After some deliberation and amusing banter Cupa and I decided upon our meals.

She went with the flame broiled Perch fillets with mushroom stew, as for me I chose the Steak dinner cooked medium rare. Cupa always eager to learn accompanied Isabel into the kitchen to help prepare her meal. Not wanting to feel like a bad guest or feel useless I also participated in cooking the meals. The meal was enjoyable and the cozy atmosphere added to the relaxation from the bath.

"That was so delicious!" Cupa said as she rubbed her stomach. "Meals always taste better when you prepare them yourself" I commented. "Even so Dyllan, your cooking still has that special taste to.." before Cupa could finish her sentence, Gale busted in looking excited " Lad! They got him!" "What?!" me and Cupa said in unison "Yeah, The person who left you that note! They got him detained down at the guard station!". A heavy sense of relief washed over me hearing such great news but soon my curiosity took over.

"Who is he?" "They didn't give a name but they sent two guards to escort ya two down to the station." Gale responded. Gale and Isabel escorted us to the door were the two guards were waiting. The walk to the station was brief, me and Cupa pretty much galloped their leaving our escorts in the dust. We both busted into the foyer of the station to startle the mouse-like receptionist.

"Were…is…he!" I muttered in-between my breathing. " Ah, I see you two got the news then." an all too familiar voice said from behind us. It was the Chief of the Village Guard. "He turned himself in and confessed to the crime, he had several incriminating items on him. He had copies of the same note and a few dozen crude knives".

He broke down after we arrested him and spilled everything about why he was here" He then paused and crossed his arms "Odd thing is thought is that he requested to see you two." This caught me off guard. "Wait, this guy wants to see US?" "We were as surprised as you were, but yes he wanted to speak to you two personally" "I want to see him."

. The Chief escorted us to the holding cells on the far right wing of the building, surprisingly most of the cells were vacant and guards were sparsely posted in the halls. We soon came upon the person in question. Two guards were on both sides of the cell as the young man sat on the bed with is head hung in destitute. Upon further examination of the once ambiguous perpetrator i could now put a face on him. He was around my age, 19-23. He had curly cinnamon-red hair, light facial stubble, light green eyes.

His attire consisted of an aged black leather jacket with crimson red stripes on the arms, a red t-shirt and blue pants. Resting upon his nose was a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. In my mind I was expecting a rough looking vagrant or older more villainous person, but this person was completely opposite of what I was expecting, he was young and in some ways looked like me.

"Joshua," the Chief calmly said, Joshua looked up to us with a defeated gaze. He then sighed heavily and approached the bars, he was my height around 6'1 or 6'2. "Good, I finally settle this issue the way I wanted to, if you could.." Joshua motioned towards the cell gate. The Chief then unlocked the cell door and let Joshua out. "As it was said my name is Joshua, I can imagine that you have some question for me".

He said this with a tone of guilt; his face showed that his heart was somewhere else. Seeing him like this it actually made me feel bad for the guy but that was overcome by my curious anger. "Why did you post that note and threaten me and Cupa, also how long have you been stalking us?" Cupa nodded her head in affirmation to my questions and glared at Joshua.

He sighed and looked us both in the eye "Listen, Dyllan...Cupa, I had no intention of harming you or anyone in this village; I had only learned of you two a week ago. I...I was just put up to do this." " What? Why? by whom?" I asked, Joshua averted his gaze and his face displayed a pained grimace. He then looked at me and Cupa with a tear rolling down his cheek. " I didn't want to do this..I didn't want to hurt you or anybody else in this village...but I was desperate."

He paused and bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry; it's just that he forced my hand on this". "Who is this HE?" Cupa asked. "That HE is the person who forced me to do this!" Joshua yelled in a teary shout. He regained his composure "I'm sorry, it's just he took someone very precious to me and is holding her hostage. It's been a week since I've last seen her" he then began to softly whimper, "I just want to see her again, I'm just so worried about her."

My previous resentments towards him were replaced with concerned empathy, I could only begin to imagine what it would be like if I knew Cupa was being held captive and I was forced to be the puppet of the people who took her. "He said, that if I got you two to separate that he would give Andr back to me. That was the order more or less. He sure as Nether didn't give me room to negotiate!"

He paused then looked up to me, " I wanted to do anything I could to get Andr back…but after seeing how happy you two were…it reminded me of what I had with her...I just couldn't do that to you two..I couldn't cause you that much pain. I couldn't let him degrade me into destroying another couple's love just to secure my own"

He then buried his face into his hands and began to cry again repeating "I'm sorry". Cupa and I looked upon the Joshua with renewed sympathy as he broke down and spilt his guts to us. I knelt down to him and gently pried for more information. "Who did this to you and why would they want us separated from our girls?. He looked upon up from his hands with anger in his eyes.

"That bastard is male, but beyond that I have no idea who he is. He had a few familiars,mobs, or goons with him when they took Andr after jumping us. They were all wearing black cloaks, masks and had glowing red auras around them. I first thought they were Endermen but they were the same height as you and me." "When did this happen?" "As I said, one week ago, me and Andr were walking home one evening and they jumped us, they didn't hurt us but they restrained me and the leader was the only one that talked to me."

"Was their anything distinctive about him or anything you can tell us about where he was holding Andr?" "No, I can't tell you anything like that, he didn't give away anything useful. The only thing I can remember about the ring-leader was his voice and the style of his mask". Before I question him further an injured guard busted in to interrupt. The Chief who was silently overseeing our conversation was the first to respond "What the Nether is going on!? What happened to you soldier?" the guard was bleeding from his left arm and panting heavily with sweat dripping from his face and panic in his eyes " Sir, the charging station for the Iron Golems was sabotaged and Sigonella is under attack!"

End of Chapter 13.

**_*Author's Note* " The use of the word Nether and it's usage was is intended to be identical to the use of "Hell" in the same context of the phrases or comments made by the characters. _**


	15. Redress and Retaliation

Chapter 14: Redress and Retaliation.

The room went quit immediately to the utterance of the wounded soldier, The Chief's face was an admixture of surprise and tension. His cold calculating blue eyes gleamed under his furrowed brow. He calmly spoke "How many, and where are they attacking solider?" the soldier was breathing heavily still but rasped out the answer. "Over two hundred Zombies, fifty or more Skeletons and I think I saw a few dozen Spider-Jockeys leaping from the houses near here. They were concentrating their attacks on the Crafting district and guard towers of the village."

He almost collapsed under the strain of his wound if not for the use of a nearby wall for support. His red blood lightly trailed itself on the smooth grey stone as he slid down and rested against the wall. The Chief turned to the hallway and called out to a stationed guard. "Soldier!" the guard in the hallway came to attention as he was called. "Get a bloody medic in here! And get the alarm raised. We need to spread the word for all the civilians to stay indoors and have the reserves carry out order defensive protocol!"

The Chief yelled as he attended the wounded man, "What happened at the Charging station?" the soldier looked up with pain in eyes and a rapidly decreasing breath. "The staff was rendered unconscious and the equipment drained of their red-stone charge. All the Iron Golems that were supposed to be charged are offline. The facility was overrun; I barely made it out alive sir." He began to cough, "Where is that damn Medic!" the Chief yelled, In the heat of the moment I stepped forward and ripped off the sleeve of my grey shirt as a makeshift tourniquet.

The bleeding was stopped and the medic soon arrived in his clean white uniform with a medical pack in hand. He took over and the Chief turned to us three, but before he could muster a sentence Joshua stepped forward." Sir, I still feel guilty for what I've done, if you'll allow me I want to help the defense...It's the least I can do. I feel partially at fault for this and I want to make up for it." His face and posture showed a heavy commitment and sincerity. The Chief displayed some hesitation but soon nodded his head.

"What about you two?" Me and Cupa looked at each other, her face showed a tense determination as she nodded to me while she held onto my arm. "We will help as well Sir" The Chief smirked "Follow me to the war room then". The circular white room was adorned with several stations and tables with a large Map of the village in the center. The room was abuzz with scouts and sentries running into the room to rely information to the logistics organizers moving and distributing the latest reports onto the central map with small blocks representing enemy and friendly forces. The paper maps of the village displayed on the walls displayed Sigonella's road ways like a flipped letter H with smaller allies and roads splintering from the larger roads, each district was color coded and labeled.

"Status Report! The Chief yelled as we entered the chaotic room a younger women in a blue uniform approached us with a rushed and homely appearance with paper work folded in her arms " Sir, the alarm bells have been rung and the First and Fourth Companies have been dispatched to the afflicted areas, there are no civilian casualties so far. Reports have been coming in that the mobs are focusing their attacks on the Crafting district and have already overrun the outer guard towers." "Anything new to report?" the woman hesitated " Uh..well.."

"Spit it out soldier!" "..The remaining Iron Golems that were on patrol are spread too thinly and won't be able to adequately support our ground forces. If we can't get the rest of our reserve Golems charged and deployed we could lose control of the other districts and possibly the entire Northern portion of village sir" The Chief grunted his throat, dismissed the young woman and motioned for us to follow him to the central map. The map was an ornate miniature replica set upon a two by four block table made of smooth grey-stone. Everything in the entire village was replicated and displayed from every building, street, and fence along with guard towers included to a miniature scale.

The buildings were labeled and color coded and rested upon the edges of the town's road that was a shaped as "H" flipped on its side with larger vertical road cutting down the middle. Smaller roads broke off vertically and horizontally fracturing in between the larger ones creating alleyways between the buildings. Logistic handlers and map readers in blue-grey uniforms were adjusting the colored blocks to identity troop positions and enemy movements based upon the Intel that scouts and remaining lookout towers could report.

"What can we do?" Joshua asked as we all took in the details of the map. The Chief again rubbed his chin as he pondered his strategy in silence. He then pointed at the miniature version of the Guard Station that was in the far left or southwest hand corner of the map that rested on a major roadway." We are here; we have three Companies in reserve here with ten Iron Golems that are still charged. The First and Fourth Companies are currently engaged with the enemy here" he then pointed to two blue blocks labeled "1st" and "4th" facing four red blocks marked "Hostiles" to near the upper left corner or North-West of us in the middle of what was labeled on the map as the Crafting district.

"Just north of the current battle is the Charging Station" he then pointed at large building directly north of the two regiments in combat. "Okay so part can we play in this sir?" I asked. He looked at me, Cupa and Joshua. "In order to turn the tide we must regain control of the Charging Station, resupply the system with Red Stone and deploy the twenty Golems stored there." He then began to run his index finger along the path from our current position to the charging station "The central path is sparsely filled with pockets of hostile forces and should offer littleresistance to a small covert team. Any group larger than five would draw too much attention and destroy any chance of retaking the station if we were to commence such an operation"

He looked back to us and his staff "The key to this operation is stealth and speed. It's a get in and get out scenario by the books, we just need a group willing to do it" He then looked about the room for any of the soldiers or staff that was willing to volunteer. The room was silent, until a surprising voice erupted from an unexpected person " I'll do it sir!" we turned to see Cupa with her right arm raised and a cocky smile on her face, " Sir, while wearing this outfit I'm practically invisible to mobs, I can sneak past them and get to the charging station!" she boisterously proclaimed. The Chief raised an skeptical eyebrow to her comment and looked to me "Is this true son? Does wearing that coat really make her invisible to mobs?"

I was hesitant to answer, I trusted Cupa's word and even believed her claims that her jacket helped to disguise her from mobs. Regardless though the situation was far more drastic and dangerous than just a few mobs in the forest, we were talking about hundreds of mobs in a single area. Contemplating this caused doubt to question what she had told me. I looked to her again, she was erect in her posture and her eyes gleamed with confidence."Based on what she has told me and for as long as she survived in the wilderness I can attest that her outfit renders her invisible to the mobs, Sir". The Chief nodded his head and rubbed is chin, "Cupa is it? How much weight can you carry and how fast can you run?"

"I can run fast and long sir, and whatever you need me to carry I'll carry it!" again she said this with vigor as she slapped her chest. The Chief smirked at her display of bravado; I walked over to Cupa and held her left hand, Joshua in tow walked over to her right side. "Wherever she goes, I go sir" I said confidently, Cupa smiled and leaned in closer to me. "Same with me," Joshua uttered "I want to make it up to them and help the village". The Chief exhaled with relief and smirked with a gleam in his eye "Looks like we got our team then, are you sure you three will be capable of taking on this mission?" We all nodded in unison, "Good, meet me in the armory and suit up, we got a station to take back!"


	16. Iron Warrior

Chapter 15: Iron Warrior

Walking down racks of weapons and armor the Chief gave us the directions for the operation and abstract layout of our objective. "The charging system is based upon the electrical conduction of the energy from the Redstone to the Golems via pistons." We began to choose our armor, since it would be a stealth mission we went with light weight and tight fitting Leather armor re-enforced with thin plates of Iron. Chain-mail or Iron Clad would create too much noise. I pulled Cupa aside after putting on my own armor "Is something wrong Dyllan?" she displayed earnest concern in her eyes.

"Cupa, l I know that your outfit makes mobs ignore you...but it would just make me feel more at ease if you could just wear at least wear a leather vest underneath your jacket." I was uneasy and anxious about the mission and I knew I couldn't hide it. Even with Cupa rendered practically invisible to the mobs I still wanted to have some fail-safe in place. Cupa read my concerned demeanor and sympathetically nodded and then embraced me "I'm scared too Dyllan…" I met her embrace as she spoke again "But I would be more scared if I knew that I would lose you, Gale, Isabel or anyone in this village". Even under the armor I could somehow feel her warmth, we broke apart and returned to Joshua and the Chief.

Joshua wore the same armor as me and was armed with a re-curved bow and plenty of arrows in his quiver; a curved short sword was sheathed and holstered on his right side. I grabbed a single-edged curved sword and shield. I had a knife holstered as a backup. Cupa was given her large back-pack filled with the precious Red stones. "Once inside the facility all you have to do is deposit five Red stones into each of the hoppers that feed into the pistons. The Golems will take only a few second to charge up. When they do it is important that you say this key phrase: _The Wolf has taken the Sheep_. Remember that, _The Wolf has taken the Sheep". "_That phrase is taught to them to respond to this type of scenario. After that they will deploy on their own and combat the invaders."

Joshua then spoke out "Okay, after we get the Golems operational then what? Do we just stay at the facility until the battle is over or do we go out and help?" it was an astute question, one that I had not thought about. " Once the Iron Golems are online and deployed I want you three to stay indoors until sunrise, I don't you to put your lives at any more risk than you already have with this mission. My troops and the Golems will take on the enemies." Joshua nodded in agreement, we were then lead to an auxiliary exit. It was long and silent walk as we reached the iron door. The Chief stood near the button and looked upon us one finale time "You fully understand the plan right? Is there anything I need to repeat?" We all looked at each other and nodded no in unison, we were ready.

As he pressed the button and before departing the Chief gave me a paper copy of the Village map while patting me on the shoulder " Good luck". "Thank you, we won't fail you". The door opened and closed with a mechanical clunk, I could feel the reverberation of it echo in my body as we walked into the open expanse behind the building. The streets were clear and lit only by the dim light of the street-lamps, moon and stars. We stood in the back of the building and then took in our surroundings whilst our eyes adjusted to the low light conditions. I took out the map and began scanning for our location, Cupa and Joshua circled around me.

"Alright, we are currently here," I pointed to the rear of the guard station. "From this position well need to head straight twenty blocks make a right proceed due north for fifty-five blocks. After that we make a left at the end of the street and the station will be right in front of us". We soon started jogging with heighten caution through the empty streets as our shadows lightly trailed behind us. The echoes of Zombie moans and footsteps followed us from all directions yet no single rotting corpse was to be seen. Still on guard we had our weapons drawn as we continued to tread lightly on the cobblestone roads. "Alright here is our first turn, after this we just have to head straight and make a left to the station." " When the Chief said that the streets would be relatively clear I didn't think he meant empty!" Joshua proclaimed at a loud whisper.

"Yeah, I was expecting to encounter some zombies at this point...But this seems...a little bit too easy?" Cupa added on. They were right, the streets were too clear, we should have encountered at least a few mobs at this point but we didn't, I began to grow uneasy as we trekked on. We could hear an ever growing moan and cracks of Zombies and Skeletons as we neared the end of the road to make our right turn. I slowed down and crept towards the corner, we steadied ourselves for what we could encounter.

"Alright there is our turn." I whispered as I drew my shield and sword. As we made the turn we came upon the source of the incessant wails. A large cluster of Zombies and Skeletons were in engaged with what looked like an Iron Golem. The skirmish was blocking the road. The undead assailants were being flung about and broke under the collision with the ground or buildings. Limbs and black blood sprayed about as we watched in awe. However I noticed something off about this supposed Iron Golem, it was using a large battle ax and as we approached closer we heard it speaking. "You got nothing on me ya rotten bastards! Ya going to regret crossing the Nether's Cauldron ya demon spawns!" It spoke with the same endemic accent of Sigonella's villagers but it sounded familiar . "Who is that?" Joshua asked, Me and Cupa looked at each other in shock.

"That's O'Malley!" we said in unison. "Who is that?" Joshua asked "He's a black smith for the village" Cupa responded. We stood back watching the battle ensue; he wore heavy Iron Clad armor as he hacked away the mobs with his large battle axe with the same ferocity of a real Iron Golem. "Should we help him?" Cupa asked. We looked at each other, O'Malley had drawn the attention of all the mobs in area to one location and was killing them off, he had unknowingly made our trek far easier and safer. "Since he is clearing out the mobs and is blocking our path, we are going to help". I pulled Cupa aside, " I want you to stay behind me, if I get overwhelmed break off and hide in alleyway, I'll find you afterwards, we can't risk losing you or the cargo." I then gave her my spare knife and clasped it into her hand tightly "Just in case," Cupa nodded before hugging me and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "Please be careful."she whispered. I nodded slightly and caressed her face before we returned to Joshua.

"So what's the plan?" as he drew his bow ready for battle. I looked down the road, there were fewer than fifty collectively, a number that was diminishing rapidly by O'Malley's axe. They hadn't noticed us so we would have the element of surprise. "Joshua, you take out distant targets on the left, I'll bring up the right and middle, Cupa, if any of them get behind us or try to flank me you stab or cut them down" both nodded in unison as I readied my blade and tightened the arm straps of my shield. "Let's do this!" we sprang forward running towards O'Malley position. Cupa ran behind me while Joshua began to put down mobs at a rapid pace, he was shooting off his arrows faster than I could see him draw and reload.

The mobs on the outer perimeter of their skirmish with O'Malley took notice and began to converge on us as we drew closer. I bashed in the face of an oncoming Zombie with my shield sending it sprawling and sliced another's neck in half. As we charged . my mind reamed from the sickening thuds and spurts of my enemy's gelled liquids splattered against my blade and shield as we pressed onward. My heart raced and my adrenaline pumped as mobs fell before me, my armor was speckled in the blood of the monsters. Any that got to my side didn't notice Cupa, she in turn stabbed or punched them aside with surprising speed and efficiency. We swept through the sparse mobs until we were within five blocks of O'Malley.

O'Malley took notice to our charge and laughed aloud as he finished off the remaining combatants. " Aye I guess I'm not the only one itching for a fight then are we?" he then stomped in the skull of a crippled Skeleton under his iron boot while slicing the head off of the last Zombie. He approached us, resting his bloody axe on his shoulder with a gleaming smile "Aye I thank ya for the…wait a second!?" we simply stood before him catching our breaths. "I know you two! Aye! Your that boy and lass who asked me about that knife!" He then displayed confusion "What are youngsters like you doing outside fighting these undead cretins?" I spoke out first in-between my breaths " We..need..to..get to the…Charging..Station..get the Golems back online." He nodded " Well that would explain why i haven't seen them" he then smiled, readied his weapon and gleamed at us with confidence " Alright then youngsters, just follow me there!"

End of Chapter 15

**_*Authors's Note*: "Block" in the context of this story can be interchangeable with the real world measurement of half a yard (1.5 feet) for each "Block" in the world of Minecraftia. So 55 blocks would equate to 82.5 feet in our world. One Block=1.5 feet or 0.46 meters_**


	17. Re-Awaken the Iron Vanguards

Chapter 16: Re-Awaken the Iron Vanguards.

"Okay…but..we need to get there without drawing too much attention" I paused to catch my breath again, " granted you're a one man army, we just need to get to the station and activate the Golems. No major battles after this." O'Malley just chuckled silently then patted me on the back "Aye lad don't worry I can be as quiet as a mouse, if I have to I'll draw their attention and stand guard while you young-lings do what you got do" I nodded weakly and showed him our route on the map, I briefly showed him it and we soon began jogging.

For such a large man O'Malley was surprisingly quick, limber and quiet even with his heavy iron clad armor. With O'Malley acting as our front man, we were decimating the sparse mobs that we encountered on our journey to the next turning point. "O'Malley, I got to know something" "What is boy?" " You are a blacksmith, I know that you craft and handle weapons and armor daily , but how did get so good at fighting?"

He laughed again as we jogged the quiet and desolate street. " Well lad, in the hours that I'm not forging or crafting I am practicing my skills with some soldier friends of mine, I guess you could say that I'm a militia man". "So these friends of yours are they offering lessons for anyone who asks?" again O'Malley chuckled "Sorry I can't they are lad, only my friends let me in on their regiment without enlisting, it's a very fickle set up we have."

"How so?" I asked. "Well in exchange for me repairing or sharpening their weapons they give me pointers and private lessons. Of course the Chief has no idea!" But before I ask another question we made it to our next turn, we expected to see a relatively clear pathway to the charging station. My eyes widened and fear sprung into my heart upon the sight before us. The path before was infested with at least a dozen Spider-Jockeys, they were crawling about on the roofs and street as we slowed our pace to a stop.

Cupa, Joshua and I were showing real fear at this point, Zombies and Skeletons were one thing, but the sheer speed and ferocity of Spider-Jockeys humbled our previous feelings of bravado. O'Malley softly chuckled and mockingly swung his battle axe, which was disturbing to us. "How do you find this funny man?" Joshua asked in a loud whisper. O'Malley didn't answer but simply charged forward with an intimidating battle cry "AHHHHHHH YAHHHHHHHH!" the guy had to been off his wagon, charging head on into a group of Spider-Jockeys even for a human Golem like him would get him hurt or killed.

"There goes our stealth then," I said as I turned to Cupa and Joshua, "Same formation as last time, let's go!" they nodded and we began to charge forward to support O'Malley's utterly brave or stupid decision. The Skeleton riders shot off their arrows in quick secession, most of them were absorbed by my shield or missed, the giant purple-black arachnids' hissed and growled as they scuttled quickly and rapidly. Joshua shot down or crippled a few in our charge as he fired off his bow.

The ones on the ground I focused on disabling by cutting through their limbs or killing the riders. However focusing on the ground level Spider Jockeys left me blindsided to the ones crawling on slated roofs. "Dyllan look out!" Cupa yelled from behind, as i turned to the direction she was pointing one of the large spiders pounced upon me, its fore-limbs and fangs dripping with venom were mere inches from my face and only kept at bay by my shield. It hissed and thrashed as it's blood red glowing eyes stared me down.

My heart raced and a surge of adrenaline allowed me to push my shield with all the strength my left arm could muster to dislodge the eight legged monster. It fell back with a thud and I quickly regained my footing to face down my attacker. Cupa ran past me and stabbed her knife into the beast right into face on the left side. It hissed and cried in pain as droplets of green blood dripped out. With the Spider enraged and bucking in pain its Skeleton rider was thrown off, i swooped in and sliced off it's head and forelimbs.

I then dispatched the recovering Skeleton with ease, Cupa then frantically clung to me, "Are you okay! Did it hurt you? Were you bitten?!" she held me tightly . I sighed and barely returned the hug and reassured her. " Yes, I'm fine Cupa," I then broke the embrace, " We still need to help Joshua and O'Malley" she nodded and retrieved her knife. Joshua was down to his last few arrows and taking down the Spider-Jockeys on the roofs and O'Malley was encircled by four of the monsters. With Cupa behind me we began to run towards O'Malley "Joshua keep those things off of me and Cupa so we can help O'Malley!"

He nodded and grunted as he fired off two more arrows taking down another rider and Spider on the roof to our right. The dead fiends lined the streets as we charged forward, one of the four surrounding O'Malley had pounced and clung to his back. Frantically O'Malley soon went berserk and started swinging his axe wildly. One unfortunate Spider-Jockey didn't clear the way in time and was decapitated. Me Cupa entered the vicinity and took the other two by surprise.

The last one on O'Malley's back was still lively, " O'Malley stand still so I can kill it!" Joshua shouted from behind us. O'Malley did so and two arrows soon penetrated the beast, both rider and mount then collapsed. " Thanks lad" Joshua then ran over to us " I'm out of arrows," " You won't need them where we are going it will be close quarters anyway" I commented. He unsheathed his sword and smirked. After what had seemed like an eternity of running and fighting we finally made to our destination.

It was a large stone-brick building with huge gates with few windows. " I'll stand guard outside, you three just get in there and get those iron behemoths up and running!" O"Malley said as he busted in the wooden door. " Thank you O'Malley..for everything" he simply winked and we soon entered the facility. It was brightly lit and colored a monochromatic shade of grey for the walls and floor. Numerous mechanical devices and equipment hummed and glowed from their Red Stone power supply.

Walking through we then noticed the unconscious staff and stationary Golems sitting, still connected to the chargers. "Joshua, check on the staff, Cupa you and me will get to work on the Golems" we soon broke apart and attended our tasks. The hoppers had slots for five Red Stones each and twenty Golems were ready to receive them. After depositing all the stones the Iron Golem's soon began to rise, gears and clanks from their mechanical bodies echoed in the silent building. Their eyes glowed red as they stood up and faced us waiting for our command.

I soon remembered the code the Chief told me to say " The Wolf has taken the Sheep" I said calmly, the constructs soon began to march towards a large door at the rear of the building and departed to engage the mobs. Me and Cupa sighed with relief as Joshua returned to us " So the Golems have been deployed?" I nodded my head and smiled " Yeah, wait how are the staff? are they okay?" Joshua shrugged casually " They'll be fine, their just sleeping, no injuries or fatalities." " Any idea on who or what knocked them out?".

He shrugged, despite that small mystery i was relieved to hear that they were okay. I felt accomplished that we completed the mission without any incident, but before I could express this the lights flickered out and the room began to grow colder as a mist rolled in. We readied ourselves for another fight, slowly I began to scan the room, and Cupa again remained close by my side. "What's going on, this is definitely not mobs so what kind of shit are we fighting now!" Joshua yelled as he backed up to me with his sword drawn.

" No clue, just keep your eyes open and stay together!" as I said this a reverberated, malicious laughter echoed. "Oh shit!" Joshua yelled " What?" he had sweat on his face and a panicked look in his eyes as turned to me " This the same stuff that happened when those things jumped me and Andr!" We turned to see large shadowy figures take form in the mist. Whatever they were they continued to laugh as they solidified, they wore a macabre white masks, while the rest of their figures were covered in an inky black cloaks. There were seven of them in total and each wore a golden pendant around their necks. Each had two arms ending in pale clawed hands stretched out from their sides. A purplish aura emmenated around them and glowing red light pierced from their mask's eye holes giving them contrast to the mist. The largest one lingered in front of the other six and hovered forward with it's right arm and clawed index finger extended towards Cupa. It then spoke in a shrill and sadistic voice " Cupa the Morwyn.…Cupa the Morwyn.…return to the forest or suffer in the Nether!"

End of Chapter 16.

***Authors' Note* Morwyn is Welsh for "Maiden" The endemic accent of the villagers of Sigonella and throughout the world of Minecraftia in this story is often a toss up or is similar to our world's accents of people who are from Ireland or Wales. **


	18. Malevolent Specters

Chapter 17: Malevolent Specters.

The dominate apparition or creature before us remained silent after yelling out it's enigmatic demand, it still held out it's arm towards Cupa as if waiting for a response. "What have you bastards done with Andr! Answer me! I swear to Notch if you hurt a single hair on her head I will.." Joshua's threat was interrupted by one of the creatures spawning almost instantaneously in front of him, it then spoke in a harsh, booming voice. "YOU ARE USELESS TO US! PERHAPS THE TAKING OF YOUR GRA MO CHROI WAS NOT ENOUGH MOTIVATION FOR YOU TO COMPLETE YOUR TEST!" It then back-handed him into the wall with such force and speed I could scarcely register it. Dust and debris filled the air were Joshua had hit the wall; he lay unconscious against the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

"JOSHUA!" I and Cupa yelled aloud, he murmured in response, tried to get up but soon fell into unconsciousness. " What do you bastards want!" I yelled back at the seven specters, Cupa trembled behind me. The leader of sorts again addressed me in the same shrill and sadistic voice." The Green Morwyn, our master wants the Green Morwyn!" Fear shot down my spine to it's answer, I knew that Morwyn was an ancient term our ancestors used for maiden or young woman and Cho Mo Chroi meant "loved one". So why were monsters like them using a dead language that only a few living humans spoke?, " Who is your master? And what does he want with Me, Cupa, Joshua and Andr?!" the apparition simply laughed to my questions and backed away before raising its arms.

"RISE!" its voice echoed and reverberated with visible pluses of purple energy cascading through the building. I tightened my stance and Cupa clung even tighter to me in anticipation for whatever it was that the creature had done. It spoke again "Prove your devotion and we shall leave you and your Gra Mo Chroi to live in peace!," it then laughed. Moans began to erupt from around the building and the once unconscious staff in there matte-grey jumpsuit-like uniforms had re-awakened and trickled into the room. They had been turned into Zombies; their once lively white and tan colored skins were now a sickly grey-green, their hair matted with bald spots and pale yellow eyes with no light in them. People who were alive and healthy no more than a few minutes ago now looked as if they had gone through weeks of decomposition.

Disgust and anxiety shot through my body as they stumbled and trampled into the room to surround us. "Pray you do not fail this second test, you survived our first challenge of getting here, so this will be of little effort for you!" it laughed again" "Fail and you will end up like your comrade other there, broken and lose your Gra Mo Chroi!" as soon as it said this the seven specters vanished with a final laugh, the mist dissipated and they left us to contend with the reanimated staff. They inched closer to us all the while moaning, gnawing and snapping their jagged, broken teeth. Apprehension had taken hold, I couldn't kill them, I'd seen their faces, I just seen them healthy and alive albeit not conscious!

Cupa began to cry and hold onto me even tighter, and dropped her knife. "Dyllan please do something!" she sobbed, I looked at her reddened teary-eyed face then back to the Zombies encroaching upon us, I could feel her trembling and her grip tighten on me as the footsteps of the reanimated staff grew closer and closer with each passing second. Seeing Cupa tremble in fear and crying awoke a surge of energy in me, I had to protect her at all costs. I steadied my shield and sword and steeled myself for what needed to me done. I would absolve my guilt and anxiety later but in this moment all I could do was apologize "I'm so sorry for this!" I said to the apathetic hoard before me. Bursting forward I made quick work of the un-organized wretches, slicing their heads in half or off their bodies and bashing in their skulls my shield.

Each one I killed manifested as another pang of gut wrenching guilt as I continued the onslaught. Killing reanimated corpses of people I'd never seen or met alive was different, I couldn't put a face to them or imagine them as being humans who once were leading normal lives with families and loved ones. However with these Zombies it was different, I saw their faces, and some of them were familiar from my childhood. In total there twenty-seven lives I had to take, twenty-seven innocent people who were just living their lives in a village that we could both call home, it saddened me even more to have slain them. Their bodies sprawled out again lifeless with red-black blood oozing from their wounds. I collapsed on my knees near the middle of them all, threw my sword aside and began trembling with small tears trickling down my cheeks.

Cupa ran to me and embraced me crying as well, much like before I let my sadness and pain drain out in her embrace as we cried together. I looked up to her, she was still shaken up from trauma "I, murdered them Cupa..I...Killed them...I'm a murderer...Oh dear Notch what have I done!" she shook her head no and held me against her even tighter, I could feel her own shudders of sadness " You had no choice Dyllan.. I didn't want to see them die ether, they were just pawns in all of this..But you had no choice Dyllan" She wiped away my tears and weakly smiled "We need to help Joshua, I'll get O'Malley... You just see if he's alive" she said, we broke apart and I attended to my comrade. "Joshua!, Joshua can you hear me! Don't you die on me?" I nudged him violently and checked for his vitals, he was breathing and he was semi-conscious.

"Andr…where is my Andr?" he weakly asked as I propped him up against the wall, I then found an emergency medical kit and applied first aid. As far as I could tell all he had was a concussion but no lacerations, but I couldn't be sure if there was internal damage. He would drift in and out as I prepared the healing potion "Stay with me Joshua, you're going to get through this and see Andr again!" he looked at me with dreary eyes "D-Dyllan?" "Yeah It's me just don't pass on me buddy you're going to be fine!".O'Malley and Cupa then busted into the room, O'Malley displayed an energetic concern and rushed over to us ignoring the corpses. "O'Malley! We need to get him a doctor he is hurt very badly" I then helped him drink the healing potion.

It perked him up but he was still weak and disoriented "Can ya walk lad?" O'Malley asked as we propped him up on his feet " I..think..so" he took four steps then grabbed his right arm and growled in pain "Uhhhhhh!" he yelled.." I think those bastards broke my arm or shoulder!" He knelt down again grunting in pain. "Let me see it lad!" O'Malley exclaimed as he tore off Joshua's armor. It was a grotesque fracture; we could see the indent of bone protruding underneath the blood stained cloth of his shirt. We fell silent "We need to set back into a proper place and then place it in a sling..." O'Malley calmly said, the proposition incited a fearful reaction from Joshua. The medical kit had supplies to create an emergency sling and I prepared them "Lad, this is going to hurt...Did you want bite down on something?" he said in a sympathetic voice.

Joshua nodded yes. " Alright, as soon as we get the bone back in place Dyllan I want you wrap it up tight" Cupa then sat down and grabbed Joshua's left hand. I put a rolled up side of gauze in his mouth and cut the cloth around the site of the bone then disinfected it. It had only partially broken the skin and bleeding was minimal. O'Malley then grasped his arm and looked at Joshua, Joshua's entire body jumped from the touch of the protruding bone. "On three lad..One...Two...THREE!" in a quick and precise moment O'Malley put the bone back in place by lifting the arm at a perpendicular angle to Joshua's chest. Joshua grunted loudly in pain and bit the gauze in his mouth so hard that it nearly tore in two. Cupa allowed him to grasp her hand and grunted out of discomfort herself. I was quick with my work and tied off the sling to hold Joshua's arm in place. He let go of Cupa's hand and spit out the gauze, " Are okay to walk?" "Joshua got up with some effort and looked at us. " Yeah, let's just get back to the Guard Station" " Has the sun risen yet?" I asked " Cupa and O'Malley nodded yes. " Okay then, let's just get the Nether out of here "i commented. With Joshua leaning on me for support we exited the Charging station and began walking towards the Guard Station.

End of Chapter 17

_***Author's note* : "Gra Mo Chroi" is Gaelic which translates to "loved one"**_


	19. Bitter-Sweet Aftermath

Chapter 18: Bitter-Sweet Aftermath.

Upon our entrance the Chief immediately sent us to the medical wing without asking any questions, the concern for Joshua's injury outweighed his curiosity. " I can ask you three what happened later for now I want you treated immediately!" his booming orders echoed through my head. The medical wing of the Guard station had multiple empty clean white beds and medical equipment organized and stacked. The smell of antiseptics and brewing potions faintly wafted in the air as we traveled with Joshua. We noticed very few soldiers were being treated, perhaps this was a sign that our mission helped to reduce any casualties.

My train of thought was broken when a nurse took us to see the only free doctor on call and had Joshua lay out on a empty bed "Dr. Haeckel will be with you shortly" a few minutes later a short, bald man approached us with a smile. "Alright son what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he began to examine Joshua. Joshua explained and showed the injury. The doctor soon broke out a medical kit and began his procedure. "Is he going to be okay?" we asked as Dr. Haeckel as he attended to Joshua's treatment.

He wore a crisp white medical coat and was bald but sported a black goatee. His green eyes and face were calm as he treated Joshua. "He'll be fine, he has no internal damage and his only major injury is the broken upper humerus and laceration of the skin. All he needs is a cast, stitches, healing potions and not to push himself for the next two weeks." Joshua slightly winced in pain and clenched his fist from the sting of antiseptic and penetration of the stitching needle "Yeah...Two weeks without use of one of my arms...That will be just great" Joshua said in a sarcastic tone.

Then he chuckled slightly "Well I guess this is better than not being able to use both my arms… or you now i could be dead though...Besides..." he paused and his face showed determination and sadness "I can't quite until I get Andr back..." he clenched his left fist harder. Dr. Haeckel finished up his work clapped his hands and got up. " Alright, son you'll be good to go in two weeks, just drink a sip of this potion every day for the next two weeks then come back here and will remove the cast" Joshua looked at Dr. Haeckel with skepticism " Really… only two weeks?"

"Yes, that potion was specially brewed to speed up and enhance the healing process. You'll only need a very small amount." Joshua nodded his head and Dr. Haeckel smiled and left us to our own devices. We fell silent as we sat down in the chairs near Joshua's bed. It was clear we were all contemplating and still trying to recover from last night's incident, Cupa held my hand in a coping manner and sympathetically looked upon me with worry in her eyes. Joshua's face soured and he clenched his left fist again.

"I don't know what to do guys, I have no leads, no idea where they might be keeping her...and worst of all I got you two and everyone in this village involved into my mess." his voice grew rougher and his demeanor grew more aggressive. "I try to make it up for it and I end up getting myself hurt...I have nothing to show for it in getting closer to her…If those fucking monsters hurt her..." I stood up and softly grasped his left shoulder, Cupa stood by my side with her arm interlocked around me. We both looked upon him with empathy.

" I don't blame you or hold you responsible for any of this" Joshua scanned us both. "Dyllan…Cupa" he muttered still shocked by our reassurance. Cupa nodded in agreement to my statement and made her own "You're not alone in this Joshua, after they knocked you out...They threatened us too." Joshua fell silent and he placed his own hand over mine. I locked eyes with him "Please don't beat yourself up Joshua, you're not responsible for this..You are far from any of our scorn or blame for what you did".

Joshua's impending response was interrupted by the Chief; he walked towards us with a clam and sympathetic demeanor. "I would like to talk to three..If I'm not imposing?" we collectively nodded in approval. The Chief relaxed his stance and sighed out in relief " I would like to personally thank you three on the behalf of the entire village, because of your courage and fortitude the operation was a success, you helped to save many lives not only of my solders but the also the lives of countless civilians had our defenses collapsed."

The news elevated our mood, as me, Cupa, and Joshua all smiled to hearing his gratitude and enjoy our sense of accomplishment. Still in light of this the faces of those villagers I killed still weighted heavy on my conscience. I felt some guilt leave my shoulders, but still the bulk of it remained. "Joshua, I would especially want to thank you for your commitment, being that you sustained injury while volunteering for this endeavor." Joshua put up a false bravado and tried to play it off.

The atmosphere was positive , but still my thoughts were elsewhere and the Chief took notice to it. " What's wrong son? You look like something is eating you up" Cupa and Joshua also showed concern " What's wrong?" the Chief repeated I looked to Cupa and Joshua before gazing back to the Chief. Beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead as the guilt and sorrow of what I did soon arose to his questions " I..Something horrible occurred at the Charging station.." I paused to try and regain my composure; Cupa reassuringly held on to me tighter and looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

I broke down and told the Chief of the seven insidious monsters and the fate of the twenty-seven workers there. Since Joshua was knocked out before hand he was also surprised to hear what I had to tell. The Chief stood still with a calm composure to what I had to tell, Joshua sat up in shock and surprise. An uncomfortable silence came with the ending of my exposition, The Chief simply looked at me with a stiff stance and intimidating poker face.

"Is this true?" he turned to Cupa, she nodded yes "Yes, everything he said was true, those things were responsible for injuring Joshua…and for re-animating the staff into Zombies". The Chief exhaled from his nose, closed his eyes and stood silent. " I'll be investigating these events further…" he then opened his eyes and looked at me, walked over and grabbed both my shoulders. " I don't hold you accountable for this son…I can imagine that this was very troubling for you..i wish I could tell you that this kind of stuff doesn't happen.."

" So something like this happened before" I asked, " Not exactly like you described, but yes, decades ago we had a tradition of simply burying the dead, however since one-third of them re-animate and come back , we had changed our policy to cremate all dead bodies to prevent any unnecessary resurrections.…but attacks on scales similar to this one do occur more often than i like it to when rouge bands of Zombies from other villages discover this village." He paused then spaced out as if recalling a distance memory he then looked back to me.

" I'll have a scribe come by to interview you three , it's standard procedure to report this for the record. The families will be informed; however your involvement will remain a secret, you anonymity will be secure." He let go of my shoulders "But not before we cremate their bodies." "If there is anything I can do for you please let me know, I owe all of you at least that much" Joshua jumped on the opportunity first " Could you look into any information regarding those apparitions we encountered? Anything you find could be helpful" the Chief nodded " Any information we find during our investigation that pertains to those apparitions we will be sure to tell you about."

He turned to me and Cupa "Could you send someone out to our home? I need someone to tend to my livestock and feed my dogs" The Chief nodded " Is that all?" we all nodded yes, " For the housekeeping portion we'll just need a map for one of my men to get there, anything in particular we should know about the dogs or livestock?" "Yes, my dogs will answer to their names: Vince, Baxter and Cody, so long you say their names they'll be friendly towards anyone that shows up."

"Joshua, since you are injured I'm going to arrange for you to stay at the same Inn as Dyllan and Cupa. Be sure to come back here for your check ups or to refill your medication" After a brief exchange of handshakes, maps, and the interview with the mouse-like record keeper we departed to return to our temporary lodge with my godparents. When we walked in Isabel and Gale rushed at me and Cupa with a double rib crushing hug "Oh thank Notch you're both alright! We were worried sick all night!" Isabel said, Gale quickly interjected as well "You two were both out during a mob attack! We stayed up all night waiting for you!" "We're fine really! We meet the guy who left us that note!" Cupa cheerfully exclaimed.

Gale and Isabel's mood soured at the mention of our once unknown antagonist. "Who was it? What happened?" Gale questioned, " I can fill you in on that" Joshua's voice permeated as he approached us from behind. " Besides, I never got to fully introduce myself to Dyllan and Cupa, and since I'll be staying here it wouldn't hurt to explain myself while grabbing a drink" We found ourselves seated at the bar with hard apple-cider in hand as Joshua relaxed and retold the incident of our exploits last night. Gale and Isabel's previous suspicions were laid to rest after they heard this. After taking a swig from his glass mug he began to tell his story "It all began about nine days ago…my coming here..it all started on the day I met Andr…"

End of Chapter 18.


End file.
